Chaos' Six
by SonofErebus17
Summary: When Percy runs away from camp, he is found by a mysterious being. He is sent on a quest to find an elite team of heroes to become the most powerful unit of Chaos' army. When his home planet is in danger will he be able to save the world, and is he even willing? This is a Chaos story. Perzoe. Also I would rate it more of a Tplus in the later chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos' Six**

 **(A/N) Hey this is SonofErebus17 here. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review, and I am requesting constructive criticism, so no flames please. Hope you enjoy.**

 **ONLY THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE. THE REST IS RICK RIORDAN'S!**

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could away from all the pain, sadness and betrayal. I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Percy Jackson. To the regular passerby, I look like any other normal 18-year-old guy, but if you actually knew me you'd know that I am _not_ a normal mortal. Pretty much how it works is that the ancient Greek gods, who by the way are still around, just come down to earth whenever they see someone that catches their fancy. Then they sleep with them and leave them with a child to bring up on their own. And its not even that simple because obviously if the Greek gods are still here, the monsters are too. So the child usually starts getting attacked by monsters at around twelve and then their lives become complicated with most of their life being near death experiences.

So that is pretty much my life because I am a demigod. I saved the world and lead an army into war…twice! Along the way I made some loyal friends and got a girlfriend who I love. Then about two weeks ago my father brought a kid to camp. That was when I learned that I had a brother. My brother had learned about the world of the Olympians early on in his life. He was a big hit with all of the campers, and they thought of him as barely short of godly. He had the same dark hair as me but his eyes were a sea blue instead of green. He let all of this attention get to his head. His ego grew and he aspired to lead the camp. The only thing stopping him was me, so he set out on breaking me.

It started with small things like rumors and pranks, but then quickly escalated. He started to turn my friends against me they were joining his cause. No doubt he was a good fighter because he had been training under the sea with dad for two years, but I don't understand why they needed to ditch me. Soon, my only friends in the camp were Grover and Annabeth. The only problem was that neither of them were around very much. Grover had his duties to nature and Annabeth was constantly disappearing on trips to Olympus. And when she did come back, she wasn't around very much.

Then one day my brother Jonathan pushed too many of my buttons, and I lost it. He took my girlfriend Annabeth away from me. I walked to the border of the camp to meet her, as she was just coming back from Olympus. We started walking into camp.

"Hey Annabeth, how's Olympus?" I said.

"It's going fine," she replied, "but we need to talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't think that this is going to work. I mean us being together"

"Wait, so you're breaking up with me, why?"

"Well I have started seeing this other guy, and so I don't want to have to live two lives anymore."

"Anymore! So that means that you have been cheating on me for a while now!"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, who is it?

By this time we had reached Cabin 3, and I was standing in the frame of the door.

"I don't want to tell you" replied Annabeth.

"Ok now I need to know, who could it be that my reaction would be that bad? Unless you were cheating on me with my brother I wouldn't rea… gods it's my brother isn't it!"

"Hey babe how's it going" said Jonathan as he snaked his arm around Annabeth's waist. "Is my _dear_ _brother_ bothering you?"

That is about the time that I totally lost it. Usually I am a cool guy, but this guy thinks he can steal my girl and then mock me in front of the gathering crowd, the audacity of him!

"I am going to kill you", I shouted, proceeding to jump at him.

"Whoa!", he shouted as he dodged my first attack. "What the hell, man!"

He brought out his sword and met me blow for blow. All the while taunting me, fueling my anger. All the distress from the previous month came forth, after about four minutes I managed to stab him through his shoulder. He cried out in agony and collapsed. Just at that moment the gods appeared and they drew their weapons.

"What are you doing Percy?" shouted my father; Poseidon.

"He was trying to kill Jonathan!", said the crowd that had gathered.

"He was provoked.", said Chiron trying to defend me.

I turned and ran from all of these people that betrayed me bar some just trying to get away.

That is how I ended up here running. The last thing I heard was my father shouting something about him disowning me. I didn't know what to do, so when I finally came to a stop, I was in a side alley. Then I realised that I had no food, money or extra clothes. I decided to pay Rachel a visit in Upper East Side and see if I could borrow some money.

When I got there I had to quickly explain what was going on, and by the look on her face I saw she was surprised. She gave me $100 and told me to be careful and not to do anything stupid. I left as fast as I could because I knew that they would be chasing me. The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. I continued to head north getting attacked by monsters left right and centre. I was cut in so many place and I think that I had a broken nose. I had stopped to rest when I heard a hellhound growl, then another two appeared behind me. I knew that I couldn't fight them all off, and I was trapped. Then there was a flash of light and the monsters were quickly disintegrated by a mysterious woman. The woman turned, put her sword to my neck and spoke to me.

"Hello, I am Chaos. And I need you to come with me."

Then she swiped her hand and my world went black.

 **(A/N) Please as I said before leave a review. Also in your reviews please say who you want Percy paired up with. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I will update at least once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos' Six**

 **(A/N): I know I'm amazing, an early update! Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a strange place, with a bright light in my eyes. I surveyed my surrounding my battle instincts kicking in, because I have just been kidnapped! The walls were a neon blue, if that's even a colour. The walls were a lighter shade of blue, and guess what colour the door was… purple! Nah I'm just kidding that was also blue. Then the door opened and a woman walked in. She was the same woman from before. She had black hair that went down to the small of her back, obsidian eyes and rose red lips all set on a pale face. She spoke.

"Finally, you're up, I have a lot to explain don't I? well do you want anything, we might be here a long time."

"How can I trust you?" I said. "Maybe you want to kill me!" I said.

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would be dead. Creator of the universe remember?"

"Ok, but where are we? How long do I have to stay? What do you want with me?"

"Calm down Perseus"

"Please call me Percy"

"Ok then Percy. We are currently in the Void, that's where I live."

"But I thought that the Void is the place where immortals go when they fade."

"They do. It's kind of like the underworld you get judged, and if you were bad you get eternal pain. The people that were good get to live in the Void like how you would in New York."

"You won't be here too long. I have brought you here so that we could sit down, and discuss my offer."

"What offer?"

"Well I need to make a new unit for my army, and I want you to lead it."

"But where do I stay if I accept?"

"You guys will all be staying in the Void in luxury suites. You all get payed 500,000 credits per year, and all expenses for things you need for missions is payed for."

"Credits? How much is that worth?" I asked.

"A credit is the equivalent to an American dollar, except credits are accepted on most planets whilst dollars are not."

"500,000 dollars…that's a lot of money…plus I have a place to stay…Ok I'll do it."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I will debrief you on your task tomorrow morning. Now get some rest."

With that she swiped her hand, and I was transported into my room.

The room was magnificent, it was filled with soft colours, and had an overall homey feel. There was a living room with overstuffed sofas, a 60 inch wall mounted T.V, PS4 and surround sound speakers. Then off the living room there is an eat-in kitchen with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. It also had a breakfast bar with mahogany half-backed stools. The table and chairs were also mahogany. The kitchen was the only place in my sight that had white ceramic tiles, instead of medium toned hardwood.

I walked down the hall and picked the last door on my right. I went inside and found the master bedroom. It had sand coloured walls with a stuffed chair to read in. There was a maroon rug at the foot of the bed and the furniture was dark oak. That's when I saw the view. It was beautiful. The skyline was lit up, and then I realize how high up my room must have been. Then I went over to my bed and promptly fell onto it falling asleep.

I woke up in the morning, and looked over to the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was ten-o-clock so I got up and got ready for the day. I walked into my bathroom and my heart stopped. My bathroom was pretty much my personal spa! I tried not to get distracted and quickly finished all of my business in there. I walked into the kitchen and then realised…I can't cook! How am I supposed to have breakfast! There was a knock at the door, and I opened it to see Chaos again.

"Morning milady." I said.

"Please just Chaos is fine" she replied. "Did you sleep well? I expect you like the place?"

"It's amazing! There's a problem though. I can't cook."

"Oh, the plates can work like the plates at camp."

"Okay thanks" was my simple response.

While I ate my waffles Chaos told me what I had to do.

"I just want to give you one test to make sure that you are fit for this role." Said Chaos. "I want you to go back to Earth and find the rest of the members of your unit. There are five others, but you only need to find four of them."

"How am I supposed to find them" I inquired.

"You will know, but I will give you some clues. One of them will be a stranger, another will be a resurrected hero. One will need to be smuggled out of the Underworld and the final an old friend."

"Okay where do I start?"

"I will start you off in Toronto, Canada and then work your way southwest until Los Angeles. You leave in 30 minutes, but first I want to show you your weapons."

"Weapons? I am doing fine with Riptide."

"Have you noticed that it has become more difficult to wield Riptide. It's because your ties to the sea have been severed, and also the fact it was a gift from Poseidon doesn't help."

"I guess you're right. So can I go see my new arsenal now?" I said excitedly as I finished eating.

We teleported to the armory. It was ginormous! Chaos led me to the back of the room and started handing me stuff. She started with a switchblade made of what she called chaotic steel which could harm both mortals and immortals. I couldn't understand how she expected me to fight with a switchblade. Then she explained that there is a button on the hilt that switched it between a sword and blade. I switched it into a sword and found it felt natural in my hands. Then she gave me a leather bracelet and told me to tug on it for a shield. Then she left me to get used to my weapons.

When she came back she had a backpack and a credit card. She told me that there was food in the bag, and that there was $500 on the card.

"Good luck Percy" she said before I disappeared.

I found myself in the streets of Toronto just inside an alley. I came out and found myself near the CN Tower, so I decided to make my way there. Once there I asked directions to the nearest place that I could find a compass. Finally, after many wrong turns I ended up at an hunting store and bought a compass. Then I heard some shouting in an alleyway and decided to investigate. I turned the corner to find a sight that made me grab for my blade.

 **(A/N): Please drop a review, if you haven't given your opinion on Percy's pairing please do. Also I wrote this in the middle of the night so my grammar might be a little off lol. Next chapter will be more exciting and have some fight scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos' Six**

 **(A/N): Hey I have another chapter for you people! After I do chapter 4, I am actually going to update once a week compared to my current 2 times a week. Sorry about that but my schoolwork is picking up so you guys will need to settle for one a week for now.**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

Chapter 3

 _I found myself in the streets of Toronto just inside an alley. I came out and found myself near the CN Tower, so I decided to make my way there. Once there I asked directions to the nearest place that I could find a compass. Finally, after many wrong turns I ended up at an hunting store and bought a compass. Then I heard some shouting in an alleyway and decided to investigate. I turned the corner to find a sight that made me grab for my blade._

I quickly pulled out my blade and changed it into my sword hoping to help the guy that had a knife to his throat. That guy looked South Asian with dark hair swept up and to the side. He looked about my age and was muscular, but lean. The man holding looked in his thirties and was so muscular he resembled a friggin' tank!

I was about to step in when I heard their conversation.

"Your dead boy!" said the older man.

"That's nice I can add you to the list of people who want kill me" said the teen while smirking.

How could this guy have so much composure while under someone's knife!?

Then suddenly, in a blur of movement there was a struggle, and the other man ended up on his back with the teen on the top with the knife. I so astonished that I almost dropped my sword.

"Go back to whoever hired you, and tell them not to mess with me, 'kay" said the teen

The man quickly scampered off into the darkness. That's when the teen noticed me for the first time. In a flash, his eyes darted from my face down to my sword. Two samurai swords made of stygian iron appeared in his hands.

"Ah Percy Jackson, finally someone who isn't a pushover." Said the teen.

"I don't even know who you are" I replied. "I don't want to fight you."

"Aww, c'mon I haven't had a good scrap since I made that bet with Hecate."

"You fought Hecate!?"

"Yeah dog. I'm Kenneth by the way"

Suddenly a pistol was in his hands and he shot three bullets at me…at least I thought they were at me until I heard a yelp from behind me as the bullets went by me. I spun around, and jumped into action fighting the 12 dracaena. Kenneth ended up behind them somehow and started slashing through them with his samurai swords. We were working together as if we had been fighting side by side for years. Sidestep, slash, duck, jab and on and on. Soon, we were standing ankle deep in monster dust.

"Nice job." I said.

"You too" he acknowledged.

That's when I realised that this could be the stranger Chaos could have been talking about. That's why she probably started me off all the way up in Canada.

"So…um…I am getting together an elite team of fighters for Chaos' army." I blurted out.

"What are you even talking about?" he replied.

"Well, you know how the gods are alive. Well, so are the titans, giants and primordials."

"Ok I know that…but what does that have to do with an army?"

"Since the primordials are alive so is Chaos. She has an army and she is recruiting people for an elite squad. I am going to be the commander of that squad, and so as a test she told me to come down to Earth and find the others."

"So…do you think I am one of them?"

"Yeah and that's not all of it. The six of us get luxury suites to ourselves, Chaos pays for all the things needed for missions, and the equivalent to $500,000 a year! So would you join?"

"Heck yeah! So where are we headed?"

"South-west."

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get there? Do we just walk?"

"Chaos gave us a seven seater SUV so we could drive. Let's go."

We drove towards New York because I knew there was an entrance to the underworld there. We were talking and getting to know each other. Then the topic of the wars came up. He had asked how it was leading an army of demigods to what looked like certain death.

"I looked at it as a situation where I needed to end it as quickly as possible, so I just went into autopilot."

"It was a good battle to watch. Sucks how that girl got stuck under that statue. She would have been a big help."

"How did you know…wait did you say you watched it?!"

"Yeah I was just chillin' at my dad's place watching it on the TV."

"Why didn't you help us?!"

"If you were the only half-blood child of a primordial to ever exist, and there was a war going on that if you joined the Olympians and won they would still debate on whether to kill you or not, would you go? The only Olympian that knows of my existence is Hermes."

"Why Hermes?"

"Oh both Hermes and Thanatos have blessed me."

"What, do you know how powerful you are?!"

"Yup. I could beat one of the big three pretty easy."

"So, how is your dad? I always just assumed that he was like all the other primordials."

"If you think that all the primordials are evil, and want to destroy all the Olympians then you've got another thing coming! I swear I'll ditch you if you don't get your facts straight!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to come off like that." I said.

"Sorry for going off like that. It's just that nobody trusts me and I am always an outcast among demigods because of their misconceptions about primordials. It's kind of like a midlife crisis that comes around every few centuries for some of them."

"I wouldn't think that you'd meet many demigods up in Canada."

"Oh, I travel quite a bit. The worst time was when I met most of the roman legion. Nobody really accepted me except for that one daughter of Pluto, Hazel I think. But even that was short lived because her boyfriend didn't like me. Also the son of Jupiter was visiting with Piper and they didn't like me either. Then there was an attack and they drove me out blaming me for the attack."

"I didn't know that happened to you, I'm sorry" I said solemnly, soaking it all in.

"Yeah. I almost did attack so many times because of the remains of the army that attacked."

"So we both had a bad past with one of the camps. I-"

That was as far as I got before the whole vehicle exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Hey people. I know I'm a little late on the update, but I'll get you guys another chapter within the next six days. Finally, since I'm a new author please share this story with friends and family! :)**

 **I don't even know why I do a disclaimer because you already know that Rick wrote the original series. XD**

Chapter 4

 _"So, how is your dad? I always just assumed that he was like all the other primordials."_

" _If you think that all the primordials are evil, and want to destroy all the Olympians then you've got another thing coming! I swear I'll ditch you if you don't get your facts straight!" he shouted._

" _I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to come off like that." I said._

" _Sorry for going off like that. It's just that nobody trusts me and I am always an outcast among demigods because of their misconceptions about primordials. It's kind of like a midlife crisis that comes around every few centuries for some of them."_

" _I wouldn't think that you'd meet many demigods up in Canada."_

" _Oh, I travel quite a bit. The worst time was when I met most of the roman legion. Nobody really accepted me except for that one daughter of Pluto, Hazel I think. But even that was short lived because her boyfriend didn't like me. Also the son of Jupiter was visiting with Piper and they didn't like me either. Then there was an attack and they drove me out blaming me for the attack."_

" _I didn't know that happened to you, I'm sorry" I said solemnly, soaking it all in._

" _Yeah. I almost did attack so many times because of the remains of the army that attacked."_

" _So we both had a bad past with one of the camps. I-"_

 _That was as far as I got before the whole vehicle exploded._

That's what it felt like at least. I hadn't been paying attention to the road because we were in a rural area. I looked up and blood dripped into my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was mine or Kenneth's. I squinted through the blood and saw that we had flipped upside down. I had totaled the whole front of the SUV and the windshield was mostly gone. I looked over and saw Kenneth unconscious with a head wound. That's when I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a hydra sniffing around. It makes sense now, the hydra probably knocked us off the road. I slowly disentangled myself from my seatbelt so I could protect the both of us because Kenneth was still out cold.

The hydra heard me and all nine heads snapped in my direction at once. You guys don't know how scary that is, I almost pissed myself! I pulled myself out of the shattered window and drew my sword. The hydra hissed at the sight of it and reared its heads. It spat acid at me and I rolled out of the way. I quickly realised that I didn't have any way to beat it, and I was pretty much just running away from it. One of its heads snapped at me and out of reflex I swung my sword. It came off cleanly and I had temporary relief before the two heads grew back in its place.

Maybe Kenneth had something to defeat it. I made my way over to him, and noticed him stirring. I tried to wake him up, but he was still in Lalaland. I had to move away so that the hydra stayed focused on me and didn't notice Kenneth. I scampered away from the spray of acid that the hydra sent at me. I stabbed at its belly, but it moved back. It lunged at me but it was heavy so I dodged it heads. I moved back drawing it away from the car when it screamed out in agony.

"Sorry I'm late." said Kenneth with a grin.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty." I muttered humorously.

He called upon some undead warriors to keep the hydra busy, then he ran over to the car. He was rummaging around in his bag when he came out holding a box of matches and...?

"Batteries?" I asked confused.

"They're lined with bronze." he replied as if that explained it all.

"OK, but how are batteries supposed to help us?" I said as the hydra incinerated the last of the undead.

"I'll explain later just get the hydra to open its mouths."

I did my best to do just that and when I did he chucked a handful of batteries down it's gullet.

"Get down!" he shouted.

There was an explosion with shrapnel flying everywhere, and when I got back up the only thing remaining of the hydra was one head.

"What happened?!" I asked, confused.

"Oh the batteries?" he replied. "Once you use batteries it produces hydrogen inside of it. Hydrogen is flammable so once I set it on fire with a match I created a homemade grenade, it exploded sending shrapnel everywhere." He said happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's chemistry, don't worry about it."

"Oh wait, we don't have a car, great. Maybe Chaos will give us a replacement or something"

I quickly prayed to Chaos hoping for a new car or something, but all that I got was a piece of paper saying to rescue the person from the underworld first.

"Great now we need to walk all the way to the door of Orpheus. That's like 3 miles from here, and it's getting dark." I said.

"Okay then. How is your stamina? We'll run there in about twenty minutes, 'kay?" he resolved.

We started running and it was surprising that no monsters attacked us considering that we were two really powerful demigods. When I asked Kenneth about this, he said that it was because combined we probably had the aura of a powerful god or goddess. We kept going and arrived at the door of Orpheus.

"Can you sing or something?" I asked him.

"I can play the trumpet. Would Chaos provide one of those?" he said.

"I don't know ask her for one see if she'll give it to you. Technically, it is something needed for the mission."

Suddenly a trumpet case appeared on the ground beside him. He suggested that we get some sleep, so we headed over to Rachel's penthouse to see if she would let us sleep over for the night. I knocked on the door, and it opened up to the bleary face of Rachel.

"Percy! What do you need, it's like midnight?!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Could we get a place to stay? We need to go to the underworld tomorrow." I replied.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Oh, I'm Kenneth. I'm a guy Percy's recruiting." Chimed in Kenneth.

"Okay, you guys can stay over for tonight. Just find one of the bedrooms on the right of the hall."

I went and opened the first door on the left and it had some paintings in it, so I closed the door and moved on. When I found a bedroom, I got into bed thinking about how on earth we were supposed to steal someone from the underworld.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Hey sorry I'm late…again. I am almost done chapter six so that should be out in the next few days though. Sorry for the delay, but now the assignments I was doing are done so updates will come more frequently.**

Chapter 5

I got up early in the morning. It was really early; it was like 10:00! So I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled around trying to find the bathroom. I finally found it and went inside when I realised that I didn't have any toiletries. ' _Yo Chaos could you send me some stuff…like maybe a toothbrush?'_ I thought hoping that some of those benefits that Percy mentioned started now. Probably not because the universe likes to troll me. Then I had an epiphany; Chaos controls the universe so that means that Chaos trolls me all the time! Then a small pouch materialised and flew out of the sink, hitting me in the face.

"Hey!" I shouted "What the heck Chaos!"

' _It's pretty fun to mess with you Kenneth. I love your reactions.'_ Chaos spoke in my thoughts with a laugh.

' _Screw you'_ I responded _'Just let me get ready in peace'_

Rachel and I were at the table eating breakfast when Kenneth finally arrived. He looked like he had never woke up earlier than 11:00 his whole life. You'd think being a son of Erebus he would like mornings.

"What took you so long?" I inquired.

He grumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Chaos was being annoying" he said "And then she was laughing at me"

"Who would think Chaos had a sense of humor" said Rachel

"I know" said Kenneth "And she started beating me up with a bag of toiletries!"

I burst out laughing once he said that, which in turn caused Rachel to do the same. I was just imagining him getting smacked across the face repeatedly with a floating bag.

"OK, can we just get going so you stop laughing at me?" He asked.

"Okay, we'll get going, but you've got to eat first. This is probably going to be the last proper meal you eat for a little while."

"Yeah, you guys should probably get going soon"

"OK, but thanks for the place to stay. Bye."

"Okay, let's get going. What the game plan?" I asked Percy as we arrived in Central Park.

"You'll open the Door of Orpheus and then we go inside. Then we… crap, usually Annabeth came up with all the plans." He said.

I could tell that the pain was still fresh so I told him, "It's ok Percy, but you've got to get over her. It's affecting you a lot, I can see that, but you have got to stop thinking about her. I have checked in on the camps from time to time, I watch quests like I did with the war, and as far I know you're a great guy. It's her mistake to let you go, and by doing that she proved that she wasn't deserving of you. Forget her because I know that you are going to find someone that you love ok. So come with a plan or something because I ain't trying to die here."

"Ok…yeah ok" he said while nodding. "Ok this is the plan. We're going to go into the Underworld, go to Elysium because that's where people would have memories and remember their lives…and then improvise."

"That is my kind of plan!" I said with a laugh.

We went down through the door and into the Underworld and headed towards Elysium. When we got there I was amazed. I had been down in the Underworld before, but usually I just go to the palace of Hades. It was like the suburbs. There were families in their homes, young couples in the park and people driving to wherever in cars that seemed to float instead of roll. Everything seemed to glow.

"Ok, let's find the person we need. Do you even know who we are looking for?"

"No clue!" he said so we continued searching.

Kenneth and I had been walking around Elysium for quite a while now, searching for any hero that might be the one that we need to break out. Then Kenneth realised something, we had been looking for all of the popular heroes, but what about some of the recent ones? We were going through a mental list of heroes that died in the wars, but we came up with nothing. Then Kenneth exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh gods…I'm such an idiot. Percy, we were only looking at people that fought for the gods. Just a second I'll be back."

He ran off and returned in a minute or two with a familiar face in tow.

"What's up Perce?" said Luke Castellan.

"Hi Luke." I said cautiously.

"How is it in the over-world? Is everyone ok? Were you able to get minor gods more respect?" he said rattling off questions without giving me a chance to answer.

"Woah slow down there. It's the usual in the over-world, as far as I know everyone is ok and the minor gods got their own cabins at camp." I replied.

"What do you mean as far as you know, and how's Annabeth?"

I mumbled an answer under my breath.

"He means to say that Annabeth cheated on him with his bro, so he hasn't been in touch with camp. Oh yeah Poseidon disowned him on top of that, just for good measure." Kenneth said the last part sarcastically.

"Jonathan was being irritating." I said with a wry smile.

Soon we had explained the situation to him, and told him about Chaos' army. Also I found out that Kenneth come down here quite a bit because of the whole Erebus blessed by Thanatos and Hermes thing. He sometimes goes to Elysium so he had become friends with Luke beforehand, and so that's why Luke came with him. Luke had finally decided to come with us, pretending that he was actually thinking about it.

"Ok so remember not to look back when we are leaving…or we die." I said.

"Cool, dying's always fun" said Luke sarcastically.

We got to the exit by the time people actually noticed that they had intruders.

"A little late." said Kenneth. "Oh I am going to rub this into his face next time I see him." He said while laughing.

"Who? I asked.

"Hades of course." he replied before saying "Okay, lets go."

With that the three of us ran out of the Underworld with half of our team intact.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Hey, I actually kept to my word this time and this chapter is ahead of schedule. Some character development in this chapter. Enjoy…That's a command ;)**

Chapter 6

Soon we had gotten out of the Underworld successfully, and had boosted Luke out of the Underworld. We got ready to go and Chaos sent us a message to go to the airport. When we got there we got another message from Chaos.

' _Ok guys I have gotten you a jet, but it's the last time I am going to give you anything for this quest though.' Said Chaos. 'It's in hanger 4.'_

"Ok then. So we'll fly then." I said to Kenneth and Luke.

"Let's go then, what are we waiting for?" said Kenneth

We got aboard the plane, and this was the first time I didn't have to worry about getting shot out of the sky by Zeus. At least getting disowned was good for something. I sat back and enjoyed the ride. Kenneth and I explained what was going on in the world; getting him all caught up on all the happenings. At around 7:00 we were descending and we landed in a private airport. We got off the plane with what little luggage we had and I went to the front to thank the pilot.

"Have fun in Vegas, don't lose too much." he said with a wink.

"Vegas? I thought we were going to LA." I said.

"Chaos' orders to drop you off here. Oh, and there's a car out front. Here are the keys."

"Ok…. thanks I guess." I said before walking out of the plane.

"What happened?" asked Luke once he saw my face.

"We're in Vegas."

"What?! So how are we supposed to get all the way LA?! Walk?!"

"No, don't worry about that, we have a car out front."

"Ok, but this is going to be a long trip so we should get some rest."

We headed out into the city and stayed at a motel. We got inside when I addressed our biggest problem.

"Guys we only have about $400 left on the card how are we supposed to eat and make in to LA?"

Luke and Kenneth looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Kenneth.

"Definitely!" Luke replied with a grin.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Just a second," said Kenneth. "Hermes could you send us some fake ID's?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What are we going to do with Fake ID's?"

"Well, think for a second." Said Luke. "You're in Vegas, your running low on cash, and you've got two demigods with powers from Hermes with fake ID's. What do you think we are going to do?"

"Please don't tell me we're sneaking into a casino. You know that's illegal right?" I responded.

"And? What's your point?" said Kenneth.

"You know what forget it. I'm not coming though."

"Ok, your loss." Luke said.

"Ok, fork over the $400." Kenneth said.

"What?! You can't have it all!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Don't worry about it, we're two guys with Hermes' powers we can't lose!" Luke almost shouted with a grin.

Soon they had the money, and had headed out to a casino. I decided that I would crash so I was rested up for the trip tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning at around 9:00, and got ready for the road trip. I went to get the other guys. I stopped by Luke's room and knocked. He didn't open up, so I unlocked it with the spare key-card and went in. Luke was still passed out on his bed with his alarm clock still blaring.

"Yo Luke get up man! You were supposed to be awake half and hour ago!" I shouted.

He sprung up from the bed and promptly fell over.

"Aw, crap." He said while stumbling to his feet. "I have the biggest hangover."

"Hangover! Why do you have a hangover?! I swear you guys went out to win us some money, not party!" I shouted.

"You can't actually expect us to got to a casino and not get drunk."

"Fine, whatever, but now we can't travel today."

"Why not?"

"Because you are going to be utterly useless in a fight for the rest of the day. And to think of it, if Kenneth went with you he's going to be just as bad."

Luke cringed.

"What did he do?!" I asked frustrated.

"Umm…" he replied lamely.

I left his room and knocked on Kenneth's door. A girl that looked around nineteen opened it. She was Spanish, with long black hair and large brown eyes. Not to mention she was only wearing a robe.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked

"I'm done." I said exasperated. "You know what just tell Kenneth that he has one hour to be at Percy's room."

I shut the door and stormed back to Luke's room. I told him that I needed to go for a walk and left.

When I came back from my walk and got to my room Kenneth and Luke were watching TV. I got down to business right away…chewing them both out.

"So in all the time that you guys were off partying did you actually get us any money?" I said.

"Oh yeah, umm we got about…$12,000. Oh damn…Yo Luke we got $12,000!" Kenneth shouted in glee.

"Woohoo!" Luke shouted. "We're really good man!"

"Ok, that is a lot of money." I said contemplating if I should still blow a casket.

"See, we do our best work when we're having fun". They said together.

"Ok, but Kenneth you really had to do that?" I asked

"What did I do?"

"With the girl! Really, you needed to do that?!"

"Oh, that. Well I gave her a good time ok, is that a problem?"

"Kinda, considering we're on a quest."

"Fine, sorry, I have way too much spare time usually. Picking up girls is almost a habit now."

"How do you have that much spare time?"

"I eat, sleep, fight and play video games. That's not enough to fill a whole day."

"You know what, I'm not even going to bother."

"Yeah you really shouldn't; it'll give you anxiety." Luke piped in.

"Ok let's go; we'll go into the city 'cause I need some food." I said.

"Ok." They both chorused.

"No gambling though!"

"Aww." They both groaned, but grudgingly agreed.

"Well that was a fairly eventful 16 hours." I muttered to myself.

 **A/N: Please review and follow it really helps out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 7

As Percy, Luke and I left the hotel for McDonalds Luke and I explained some of the highlights of the night before. We were stuck in traffic so after a bit we just ended up turning up the radio and jamming out. Finally, we reached McDonalds and got our food.

"Percy, did you actually think that there would be blue coffee?" I asked.

"Hey it doesn't hurt to try." He replied while Luke was snickering off to the side. "Shut up Luke."

"Ok, ok let's just find a table."

"I don't think that there are any tables left." Percy said.

Then I saw a girl I recognized sitting by herself at a table. I knew that Percy knew her and hoped to all the gods that he didn't notice her. Let's just say she doesn't really like me too much.

"Oh hey, I know that girl!" Percy exclaimed while walking towards her.

"NO please don't go there Percy!" I pleaded, but it was too late.

She noticed him, and motioned for us to sit down. She still hadn't noticed me because my hood was up, but it was only a matter of time 'till she did.

"Hey Percy!" she said.

"Long time no see Calypso."

That's about the time that she noticed me.

"What are you doing here you imbecile!"

"Oh crap. Here come the fireworks"

"What? Do you guys know each other?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said. "I met her in North Carolina. Let's just say that first impressions are everything to her."

"I'm going to kill you" she said starting to get up.

"Yeah catch you guys later!" I said bolting into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" I asked Calypso.

"He's a pig!" she replied. "I was training with my adopted mother Hecate in North Carolina when I met him."

"Okay…" Percy urged.

"Well he won a really big bet with Hecate which really inflated his ego. Then he went to a party and I walked in on him with two girls clinging onto him. That was bad enough, but then the next day he was hitting on this other girl at a restaurant. He's a disgusting person, he just uses girls like playthings."

"He's not that bad…at least not anymore. He actually dates girls for a bit" I said defending him.

"Oh don't even try to defend him." She shot back.

"Oh come on Calypso, forgive him. Give him a chance to earn your trust back" I pleaded on Kenneth's behalf.

"Yeah because you're coming with us…I hope." Percy stated.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Well Chaos has an army, and I am going to be recruiting an elite team for it and so…"

"So you want me to come along?" She urged.

"Yeah, please say you'll come along"

"Ok I'll come."

"Yes!" he shouted, earning a few stares from around the joint.

"Ok so now that we have got that down could we find Kenneth and get moving?" I inquired.

"Get moving I don't know what you're talking about. I swear that I told you you'd be useless in a fight in this state." Percy said sternly.

"Oh come on since when did you turn all serious?"

"Ever since I started traveling with two nut-jobs like you and Kenneth."

"Wow I'm so offended." I said with false hurt.

"Ha ha"

"C'mon we're both going to be fine. Plus, we have Calypso now so it should be fine. We can defend ourselves well enough."

"Whatever. If you die, you die."

"Y'know that if we die then you'll probably die too."

"Ok then don't die." He said jokingly.

"Okay, can we go get the monkey now?" asked Calypso. "If we're going to start driving wherever we are then we need to leave now; it's almost 11:30."

"Ok sure." Said Percy.

As we searched the area trying to find him we were wasting precious time. We needed to go somewhere, and we needed to get moving so it didn't get dark while we're on the highway.

"Where are we going" I asked the two boys.

"We have to go to LA and find one more person." Answered Luke

"But didn't you say that there was going to be six of us?"

"Yeah, but Chaos is going to get the last person for us herself." Said Percy.

"Oh ok. Where is that guy seriously why'd he need to run like a coward?"

"Well when you threaten to castrate me next time you see me; I'm definitely not going to look forward to that confrontation." Kenneth said, suddenly popping up behind us. "You'd actually fit in well with the hunters."

"Ahh!" Luke screamed like a girl. "What the heck man don't do that!"

"And I was here thinking that you guys missed me. I guess I'll leave then" said Kenneth sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, I won't leave!" he said after I glared at him.

"Let's get going, we're running late." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Kenneth joked with a mocking salute. I glared at him again. "Ok fine, no need to be so uptight"

Going on a road trip with three immature guys was not something that I was looking forward to. Let's just say that it wasn't in my day plan when I woke up. Soon I found myself on the highway riding shotgun in a Cadillac sedan with Luke driving.

"Why couldn't I drive again?" asked Percy.

"Because the last time you did that, we got blown off the road." Kenneth replied matter-of-factly.

"When did that happen?" asked Luke.

"Oh, it was just before we got you out from the underworld." Percy informed him. "I still thing you should have let me drive. You know it's probably not safe to drive when you have a hangover as big as you have."

"What! You've been drinking!" I shouted.

"Don't worry it was last night, it'll be fine." Said Luke.

"No! Next time we stop I'm driving. It's not safe to have you at the wheel right now."

"You can drive!" said Percy, still getting used to the fact that I have modernized.

"Yes I can. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Ok, sorry I just didn't know that you can drive."

"It's fine, just pull over right now, I need to go to the bathroom."

"I swear we just left an hour ago!" said Kenneth

I gave him the best glare I could before stomping off to the restroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, and met up with the boys we looked out the window to see a horde of telekhines standing around our car.

"Oh great. And I thought I was going to get a moment of peace" said Kenneth before we all charged them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Sorry for being late last chapter. To make up for it, here's another chapter within 24 hours[ish]! I also want to say that Percy may be a bit OCC, but major circumstances and events change people, so the change is possible. He hopefully won't change that much though.**

Chapter 8

 _"Why couldn't I drive again?" asked Percy._

" _Because the last time you did that, we got blown off the road." Kenneth replied matter-of-factly._

" _When did that happen?" asked Luke._

" _Oh, it was just before we got you out from the underworld." Percy informed him. "I still thing you should have let me drive. You know it's probably not safe to drive when you have a hangover as big as you have."_

" _What? You've been drinking!" I shouted._

" _Don't worry it was last night, it'll be fine." Said Luke._

" _No! Next time we stop I'm driving. It's not safe to have you at the wheel right now."_

" _You can drive!" said Percy, still getting used to the fact that I have modernized._

" _Yes I can. Why do you sound so surprised?"_

" _Ok, sorry I just didn't know that you can drive."_

" _It's fine, just pull over right now, I need to go to the bathroom."_

" _I swear, we just left an hour ago!" said Kenneth_

 _I gave him the best glare I could before stomping off to the restroom._

 _When I came out of the bathroom, and met up with the boys we looked out the window to see a horde of telekhines standing around our car._

" _Oh great. And I thought I was going to get a moment of peace" said Kenneth before we all charged them._

oOo0oOo

I charged the telekhines without even thinking. In all of the fun that we were having we totally forgot that I still didn't have a weapon; after all I did come from the underworld.

"I need a weapon!" I shouted out to the others hoping that they weren't too busy to hear me.

"I got you!" shouted Kenneth back. He summoned one of his dual curved swords and tossed it to me. The sword was curved like a traditional pirate sword, but instead of ending in one point it didn't close fully, and had two wicked sharp points. He then pulled on his chain and his armor appeared on him. The armor was black as pitch and while he was moving it looked like it moved with him; it looked like the armor was literally mad of shadows!

"What are you going to fight with!?" I called back. He raised his fists to me and some type of weapon appeared on them. It was as if he took two double sided knives, curved them into a crescent shape and then attached them so there was an oval space to slip your fingers threw up to his knuckles. They fit onto his hands like brass knuckles, but had deadly sharp 7 inch curved blades coming out from the edges. I figured that if he punched someone in the stomach with those on it would be the equivalent to two knives in the stomach.

"Okay, then. Thanks." I said to that. I jumped into the fight hoping that I still had my sword skills. After all being dead would probably mean my skills are going to be rusty.

"You good, Luke?" called out Percy making sure that I was doing fine.

"Yup." I answered. Percy also called out to Kenneth to make sure he was ok. When he called out to Calypso there was no answer. He looked around to see where she was, and at that moment a telekhine broke through his guard. I saw that he was about to be run through with a sword and knew it was too late. Out of nowhere a metallic head shot out and obliterated a whole flank of the telekhines.

"What the-!" I shouted. "Percy look out! There's a giant robotic hydra!" I then proceeded to recite every known swear word known to man.

"It's all good, don't attack it! Its on our side! Calypso summoned it." Shouted Kenneth.

"Calypso can do that! That's so overpowered!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah she has these card things that she throws around."

I went back to fighting and soon finished off the last enemy with a fancy flourish of my sword.

"Good work guys." Said Percy, out of breath.

"Yeah, nice job people." I said. I looked back at Calypso to see her hunched her over a bit and panting.

"You're going to be a good leader Percy." Said Kenneth. "You're a good fighter, have a good heart and care about your team."

We all agreed.

"So since I'm such a good leader, can I drive now instead of Calypso?"

"NO!" we all shouted together.

"Yeah and we aren't going to be driving for a bit anyways. Percy we'll need your leadership skills again; look." Said Kenneth.

"Oh yay, more monsters." I said sarcastically.

Kenneth gave me his sword again and we charged into battle.

"I don't know if I can conjure something so big again!" shouted over the noise of clanking swords.

"Ok that's fine, do whatever you can" Percy called back understandingly.

The monsters were lead by Chimera and behind him there was the Minotaur and a sphinx. The Minotaur immediately zeroed in on Percy.

"Okay, I guess I'll take the Minotaur." Said Percy.

Kenneth and I went back to back and sliced through monsters left right and center. On the other side of Percy, Calypso was stabbing monsters left, right and center with her two sai. Sai are like knives with blades that are 15 inches long, and the hilt curves in the direction of the tip of the blade. She was also surrounded by two golems that she conjured up that were smashing monsters; clearing out the enemy ranks effectively.

The Minotaur and Percy were fighting with Percy dominating. The only problem was that Percy couldn't land the finishing blow. He was losing stamina and burning a lot of time. Then one swipe by the Minotaur came especially close to hitting him.

"Whoa, Percy get out of there…just distract him or something!" I said, working my way towards him. When I finally got there, I ran my sword through the Minotaur's back and with one final bellow the Minotaur covered us in dust.

Kenneth was alone on the other side of the battle smashing a dracaena into the hood of a car in the parking lot repeatedly. Then a few things happened at the same time: the dracaena died and exploded in ash partially blinding Kenneth, Calypso slayed the sphinx and the Chimera slashed at Kenneth when his back was turned. Kenneth got out of the way of most of it, but the gash drew blood.

"Percy get the last few monsters, Calypso and I will get the Chimera!" I told Percy.

"Ok, you go left; I got the right side!" said Calypso. Eventually we defeated the Chimera and all the monsters had been slayed. Calypso went over to Kenneth who was still down on the ground.

"Clean yourselves up and start the car I'll check on him" Calypso said indicating Kenneth.

Percy started the car and didn't even suggest himself as the driver when Calypso called out to us.

"Guys! We have got a big problem!"

"What?"

"Kenneth's dead."

 **A/N: So the chapter is done. I may or may not update within the next few days, but I should still be able to get my weekly update out. Also if you need a DESCRIPTION OF THE CRESCENT KNIVES OR SAI because my description may have been confusing then google either crescent knives or sai weapon, depending on which one you need to see. That's all and as always please RFF (review, favourite and follow). I just made that up on the spot…shhhh**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Hey, I looked at my stories and realised that my line breaks weren't showing up on the site so I have switched it to this oO0Oo. I also wanted to say that I am not going to try to tell you guys that I will update once a week because that is not happening. This is a hobby that I have recently taken on so I still need to put my school and athletics first. Now that I am done ranting here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 9

 _The Minotaur and Percy were fighting with Percy dominating. The only problem was that Percy couldn't land the finishing blow. He was losing stamina and burning a lot of time. Then one swipe by the Minotaur came especially close to hitting him._

" _Whoa, Percy get out of there…just distract him or something!" I said, working my way towards him. When I finally got there, I ran my sword through the Minotaur's back and with one final bellow the Minotaur covered us in dust._

 _Kenneth was alone on the other side of the battle smashing a dracaena into the hood of a car in the parking lot repeatedly. Then a few things happened at the same time: the dracaena died and exploded in ash partially blinding Kenneth, Calypso slayed the sphinx and the Chimera slashed at Kenneth when his back was turned. Kenneth got out of the way of most of it, but the gash drew blood._

" _Percy get the last few monsters, Calypso and I will get the Chimera!" I told Percy._

" _Ok, you go left; I got the right side!" said Calypso. Eventually we defeated the Chimera and all the monsters had been slayed. Calypso went over to Kenneth who was still down on the ground._

" _Clean yourselves up and start the car I'll check on him" Calypso said indicating Kenneth._

 _Percy started the car and didn't even suggest himself as the driver when Calypso called out to us._

" _Guys! We have got a big problem!"_

" _What?"_

" _Kenneth's dead."_

"Calypso don't joke about stuff like that." I said.

"Yeah, that's not nice" Luke said mockingly.

"No I'm serious guys; he's not breathing."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as Luke and I ran over.

"C'mon Kenneth wake up." Luke said. He then proceeded to slap him across the face.

"What the heck Luke you're going to kill him even more!" I shouted.

"You can't kill somebody more, you idiot." Said Calypso.

"'Kay can you stop bickering?" asked Luke. "Maybe if someone pokes him or…?"

Kenneth suddenly shot up scaring all of us half to death! "I swear if anybody pokes me I'll drop you so quick tha-"

"How are you alive?!" Shouted Calypso. "You had stopped breathing!"

"Thanatos does this thing sometimes if I get severely hurt where he claims my soul and brings me to the Underworld. Then he tells me whatever he needs to, and lets me leave through the Doors of Death."

"You didn't think that it's important to tell us that?!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I wasn't really planning on nearly dying any time soon." He said sarcastically. "But it's good to see you guys care."

"As if." Muttered Calypso.

"I'm wounded." he joked. "Ok can we get moving though, 'cause Thanatos said that Hades isn't very happy, we've got a day at most before his legion catches up to us."

"Can you travel though?" I asked because I didn't want to hurt him even more if he wasn't fully healed.

"Yeah, Thanatos at least does me the courtesy of healing me before sending me back."

"'Kay could we get moving then, I am not trying to get eaten by Hades' minions." Luke urged.

Soon we were on our way, continuing on towards L.A. when we got there we planned on just walking around the city until Kenneth told us that Thanatos said to _go to the spot where the courageous one died, and with a golden apple she will revive._ I had a sudden epiphany, and we headed over to the Garden of Hesperides. Soon Kenneth figured out what I was talking about when I directed us over there.

"Do you actually think it's her?" Kenneth asked me.

"Maybe. She fits the description." I replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luke asked.

"It doesn't matter you'll see when we get there." Kenneth replied.

Soon we had entered the garden and she was right in the spot that I last saw her. We all walked closer to make sure that we were seeing things correctly, and I was able to confirm it.

"Oh my gods…Zoe!"

oO0Oo

When we saw Zoe's body we all jumped into action.

"What are we supposed to do again?!" Calypso asked.

"Give her an apple…like the golden ones!" Kenneth said "And Luke be ready to run when she wakes up, 'cause she probably won't like you too much. What with all the shit you were doing last time she was alive."

"Yeah that's probably right." He said. "Calypso, you get ready to tackle her if you need to."

"Why me?!"

"Because the rest of us are guys that are perfectly content with our fifth appendage." He deadpanned.

"Ha, ha very funny."

"No, I'm serious, if she tries to kill me you need to tackle her."

"Okay hurry up we need to get a golden apple" I said, interrupting their argument.

"How are we supposed to beat Ladon?" asked Kenneth.

"Good question, I don't suppose you could get us another one of those mechanical hydras?"

"No not yet, unless you're planning on carrying me around for the next day?"

"I would definitely carry you around for a day, babe." Kenneth said slyly, earning himself a dirty look from her.

"I am not one of your harlots that you go sleeping around with."

"Hey they are very respectable women!"

"That's a good one"

In response Kenneth stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very mature Kenneth." Said Luke laughing.

"Hurry up Zoe's body is starting to fade! Could we hurry up?!" I said.

"Oooh, Percy's got a crush!" Kenneth and Luke said together.

"Shut up!" I said growing frustrated

"'Kay we're focused." Kenneth said. "Do we actually need to fight Ladon?"

"No, we just need an apple." I said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

oO0Oo

The plan was really simple. Pretty much all Percy and I had to do was sit by and go undetected on the sidelines. Luke was going to let Ladon see him to distract him a little bit. Percy informed us about how Ladon won't leave the tree so Luke's part was just to make sure that Kenneth had less chances of being eaten. I wouldn't mind if Kenneth got eaten but I guess he could be useful in the future. Kenneth was supposed to sneak past Ladon cloaked in shadows that would make him almost invisible.

It was actually going well for the first time in the history of any hero. He was able to get one apple before he ran out. At the last second Ladon sensed him. He lashed out at Kenneth with half of his heads. Kenneth was trapped by the tree with Ladon in his way. Then he did the craziest thing I have ever seen. Actually it was probably the stupidest. He charged Ladon! Ladon tried to get him with his many heads, but Kenneth twisted through them in mid-air and shadow traveled using Ladon's shadow!

"Whoo!" he shouted, appearing besides us.

"You're a maniac to even try that." Percy said, still in disbelief.

"THAT…WAS…AMAZING!" shouted Luke

"Ok let's go heal Zoe! Quickly!" I said pulling the boys behind me.

We got to Zoe and crushed the apple a bit. Percy tilted Zoe's mouth open, and the apple juices dribbled into Zoe's mouth. Nothing was happening, and she continued to fade away.

Then her eyes opened.

 **A/N: So the chapter is done. Please leave a review, follow and favourite because it helps my ego, lol. Also if you feel that the plot is moving too slow leave a review and tell me that. Also, big thank you to DaughterOfApollo03, who has been my editor for all my chapters! Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update. The reason that I was gone for so long was because I had exams and CPTs (giant assignments that are worth 15% of your final mark). On top of that I was refereeing, coaching and playing soccer, so I didn't have much free time. However, now it's summer vacation and I'll be able to update regularly.**

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes to find myself back at my old home; the Garden of the Hesperides. I saw Percy leaning over me holding my head up, and I would have castrated him if it was any other male. Then I saw another person lean over me that I didn't expect to see. I opened my eyes fully and said unsurely, trying to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Calypso?"

"Hi Zoe." She said with a small smile

"How did you get off of your island?"

"My mother Hecate saved me from my curse. She came to my island, and told me that even though the gods didn't want me to be released she was going to adopt me and help me escape."

"Oh ok."

"How are you talking regular English Zoe?"

"Uranus got fed up with me talking old English so he implanted info in my head that made me start speaking like everyone else." I replied.

"Oh thank Chaos she's awake. Can we go now?" spoke an unfamiliar voice. I got up and he came over to me. "Hey I'm Kenneth, nice to meet you Zoe." He said and extended his hand to shake mine. I grabbed it and judo flipped him onto the asphalt, but he took the impact well and soon; because I was taken by surprise, he was on top of me with some sort of blade on my throat. I also saw that Percy was behind him with his sword on Kenneth's throat.

"Kenneth back off." Percy warned.

"Why she's asking for it."

"Just do it. You guys will need to learn to cooperate."

Kenneth cautiously got off of me, but then pulled out a pistol, pointing it at me.

"Ok Zoe we need to get something straight. First of all, I am not your enemy. I need you to trust me because not all men are the same, Percy is a prime example of that. Just because one man hurt you doesn't mean that all men are evil. Secondly, you can't go back to the hunt because when you went to Uranus' realm you lost you blessing from Artemis. Plus, you can't get that blessing twice. And lastly, Luke is not with the enemy, he realised his mistake, and sacrificed himself to kill Kronos, so please don't kill him."

"Luke's here!?" I shouted.

"Hi" he said meekly. "Please don't kill me!"

"Fine" I sighed under my breath after a look from Percy.

Percy spoke up. "Oka-"

Suddenly we were in a swirling black and purple vortex.

o0O0o

When I opened my eyes again we were all back in the room where I woke up the first time I was in the void; when I thought I had been captured. Then I realised that the room was actually a hospital ward. Chaos walked in and addressed us.

"Congratulations, all of you. You have completed you're first test. I am sorry Percy for telling you that that was going to be the only test. I forgot about something else I wanted to do."

"You forget stuff? I thought that since you're the creator of the universe you'd have a perfect memory." I said.

"No I don't. I am actually just as forgetful as most humans. However, aside from that, there is that last member of your team. She has been in Chaos' army for about six months. Bianca, come in please." She said calmly.

"Oh my gods!" I said. "Bianca I'm so sorry that you died!" I said. As she walked up to us.

"You guys can get acquainted later, but now you need to go to the river Styx." Chaos said. "You need to go to the Styx, and get her curse. It won't work like usual. She knows you are coming and I told her why"

"Why are we going?" asked Zoe.

"I am going to give you all my blessing. The only problem is that a mortal would fry if they tried to receive my blessing. When you go into the Styx she will decide whether or not you are worthy of my blessing. If you are then you get the curse of Achilles."

"What happens if you aren't?" Kenneth asked.

"You burn in the Styx." She replied.

"Oookay" said Luke.

"I'm going to send you guys to the banks, okay?"

"Final test here we come." Luke said before we disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 11

 **A/N: I have three words for you… Summer school sucks.**

 **Kenneth POV:**

We were all standing on the banks of the Styx looking at the murky black waters of lost hopes and dreams. We decided on jumping in together, and just getting it over and done with. When I got out of the Styx four of the five others were sitting on the shoreline. The only person missing was Percy, who by the looks of it was still facedown in the river. Luke, Calypso, Zoe and Bianca were in a circle chatting when they noticed me.

"Kenneth, come over here! You two have been under for so long now!" called Bianca.

"Yeah, were all revealing our innermost secrets to each other! Come spill your guts to us! shouted Luke.

"Ha, ha, very funny" I called back. I went over and sat down with them. "When did we all get so friendly? I'm not complaining but…"

"I don't know, but if we are going to be fighting alongside each other we need to trust each other, right? Said Zoe.

"Okay, really though what are you guys doing?"

"Just talking." Said Calypso.

"About what?"

"Anything. Does it really matter."

"Jeez, what's got you so winded up?" I asked jokingly.

"Your presence." She shot back.

"Well everybody else is able to put up with me, so I think it's just you." I said, really enjoying the look on her face.

"Okay, guys Percy's back up, so how are we going to get back?" asked Zoe. Then we were pulled into another vortex, sending us back into the Void.

oO0Oo

 **Luke POV:**

"Welcome back!" Greeted Chaos. "I see that you have all successfully acquired the curse. Once you get my blessing it will burn away though."

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

"No Luke, it is very different from when you got taken over by Kronos."

"Good. I don't want something like that again"

"I could imagine." She replied thoughtfully. "I am going to bless you all now, okay? Are you all sure you are going to join?" After we all gave our assent, Chaos laid her hands on each of us in turn and blessed us.

"Is it over? Are we part of the army now?" asked Percy.

"Yes you all are!" replied Chaos excitedly. "You are going to make a great team! I'll tell you more in the morning, okay? Get some rest because training starts tomorrow, and that's an order, ok?"

We were all transported to our rooms by Chaos so that we could get some sleep. I was standing in my bedroom which was coloured in greyscale. I didn't really feel like sleeping yet, but didn't want to ignore the first order that Chaos gave me. So I laid down on my bed and slowly drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

oO0Oo

 **Kenneth POV:**

I woke up and looked at my clock. I saw that it was 7:30, and did a double take. I didn't wake up earlier than 9:00, so what's different today? I brushed it aside and went back to bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

I was dreaming about Calypso and I. We were walking through a forest, and the first thing I noticed is that she wasn't yelling at me! We continued to talk to each other and I slipped my arm around her waist. She didn't recoil; in fact, she actually snuggled in closer to me. Then out of nowhere Calypso was gone, and I was falling! I jolted awake with a start, and realised I was actually falling! I registered the fact that I stopped for a second; about a foot above the ground, before I fell the rest of the way.

"Shit." I groaned out. "What in Tartarus' name happened?"

"Oh my gods that was amazing Chaos!" I heard Luke exclaimed. "Do it again, do it again!" he shouted like a child.

"Oh, please don't." I pleaded, still laying on the ground.

"That's what happens when you don't wake up on time. At least if I'm involved." Said Chaos.

"Okay, but you could have given me some warning."

"There was a note for all of us on our bedside tables." Stated Calypso. "Maybe if you weren't so lazy you would've noticed, but obviously the baby wants his sleep, doesn't he?"

I didn't even hear the last part of what she said because once I saw her I remembered my dream from last night. If only it could actually be like that in real life. I don't even try to tell myself that I don't like her anymore. Obviously I'd deny it if someone else suggested that I liked her, even though I do tease her a bit but…

"Oh see, he can't even come up with a comeback!" I heard Calypso say as I snapped out of my daze.

"Hmm, what?" I asked confused.

"Whatever." She muttered distastefully.

"Aaanyways." Said Percy, trying to get us back on track "could we get back to the topic?"

"Could he get a shirt?" Calypso said.

"What, am I distracting you?" I said, striking a ridiculous pose. However, after a glare from Zoe I quickly ran to try to find my room in this giant building. Five minutes later I was back downstairs with the rest of them.

"So could you please explain all of this to us, 'cause I'm kinda confused." I asked Chaos.

Chaos started explaining the building to us.

"This building is a complex where some of the army stays. There is an armory, battle arena, training arena, track, pool, battle strategy room, library, art room, and two lounges. Most of the army only knows about one of them, which is literally called the lounge. The other one is only accessible by a few, and is usually referred to as the den. Only the people that I have let see it can. The others think that it's a painting. You guys can access it, and don't worry about people seeing you use it because the mist distorts their vision. There is also a difference between the battle arena and the training arena. The battle arena is like the Colosseum, while the training arena is for training, and has a shooting range; separate ones for archery and guns. There is also an area in the training room that works a lot like the den, and is a smaller training room for again, only the people I allow. There are about 100 people that reside here now, not including you. Their apartments are a quarter of a floor instead of half a floor like yours. In total there are 28 floors so it's a pretty tall building."

"That's quite a bit of info there" said Bianca.

"Don't worry you guys will figure it out pretty quickly. Now onto the fighting stuff. You were all chosen for different reasons. Percy has got great leadership and swordsmanship skills. Luke is also good with a sword, can be sneaky and has decent tactical skills. Kenneth is also a close quarters threat, he's good for recon missions, and can make those hard decisions in battle or otherwise. He will also be one of my main diplomats and peacekeepers. Zoe is an amazing archer. She is also a very experienced tactician for Artemis, so the advantage of being a little farther from the main Chaos will give her the ability to tell you what's happening. She will take over Percy's role if Percy isn't able to, and will also be a diplomat. Calypso can support you all with her magic, and if she needs to fight up close she's good with her sai. Finally, there is Bianca who is a good all around fighter who can use a bow, knives and she's a quick thinker."

"Okay, I get it." Said Luke.

"Good. Now we are going to start the first training exercise." Said Chaos with a glint in her eyes.

 **A/N: So there it is! Finally, I got another chapter up for you guys! Hopefully there's another one coming in a week, but no promises.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 12

 **Kenneth POV:**

" _Good. Now we are going to start the first training exercise." Said Chaos with a glint in her eyes._

 **Bianca POV:**

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we aren't leaving the den." Answered Chaos cryptically.

"Ok, what can we do in here though?" asked Luke.

"Luke, you need to be calmer. Not all of your training involves fighting and battle strategies. Sometimes I'll get you all to do other exercises." Answered Chaos patiently.

"Okay, what are we doing?"

"Well, I have noticed that there is unresolved tension between all of you. All of you have someone that you need to clear the air with for many reasons." Said Chaos. "For example, Percy over here still feels guilty for letting Bianca run into the Talos prototype."

Chaos proceeded to move us around into pairs. Zoe and Luke, Calypso and Kenneth, and Percy and I.

"There is no way that I am going to talk to this guy!" exclaimed Zoe.

"You are." Said Chaos. "I'll tell you why? Because I am going to trap you guys in a cubic room with no doors or windows. It'll only open up once you guys have resolved your problems."

"I swear to all imorta-" That was as far as she got before we were all shut in cubes.

I looked around the cube I was sharing with Percy and noted that the cube was a pastel purple. I tested out the wall, and it was as hard as cement, but had a smooth feel to it.

"So should we get to it because I'm hungry and want breakfast." I said trying to break the ice.

"I guess." Percy replied awkwardly.

"Why do you still feel guilty about my death? It happened over 7 years ago."

"Because it should have been me that died. I should have spoken up at the meeting because you hadn't gotten any training. I should have realised that and should've made sure that you didn't go."

"You've got to think Percy. If I didn't die, then I would have had to carry out the prophecy. I would have to step up; with no training what so ever, and lead an army to war. My dying also gave me the chance to join the army."

"It doesn't matter. How was I supposed to know that you would get an opportunity like this? I got lucky that time, now I'm scared to lead another army. I don't now if I can do this if my judgement can be so bad!"

"That isn't valid! You were so much younger back then! Now you've grown up; you're a veteran, so you have no reason to be doubting yourself!" I took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer voice. You need to forgive yourself because I already have. You knew that a long time ago."

He was silent for a bit before speaking again. "Okay fine. I thought that you had said that you didn't blame me because Nico was there and you wanted him to let go of his grudge. If you truly forgive me then I'll feel better about myself."

Then the walls opened up from around us, and we were back in the den. There was only one of the cubes left, so either Luke and Zoe or Kenneth and Calypso have already finished. We left the den and got to the dining area and we saw Luke and Zoe.

"Hey guys!" I said "How long has it been?" I asked them hoping it wasn't too long.

"About 15 minutes." Replied Luke.

"And Kenneth and Calypso still aren't out?" I asked.

"Yeah…?" he said questioningly.

"I have a feeling that they might be in there for a while. Especially if Kenneth has pissed off Calypso." Said Zoe answering the unanswered question.

"So we don't wait for them for breakfast?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, probably not." I said.

oO0Oo

 **Kenneth POV:**

Yeah this isn't going well. Why you ask? Well because apparently Calypso doesn't want to "deal with me right now". Yeah, and probably saying that she was uptight and needed to have some "fun" rubbed her the wrong way. Yeah so that's how I ended up here with one of her sai pushed up against my throat. The worst part of it is that I can't keep a straight face, so she thinks that I'm mocking her.

"C'mon Calie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Loosen up, seriously!" I said playfully

"Shut up!"

"Could you please take your sai off of my neck?" after she did; reluctantly so, it was more of a normal conversation.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You already know the answer." She replied.

"If you're still on about that thing from when we first met, then you really need to drop it."

"You know that you can't just do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Lead me on like you did!"

"What! When did I lead you on? When we first met you had some sort of vendetta against me!"

"I didn't trust people, okay? You needed to earn my trust in some way, but just because I was acting cold, doesn't mean that I didn't see how you looked at me, and didn't notice you flirting with me!"

"Yeah I liked you a lot, 'kay!"

"That doesn't explain why when I came looking for you later on; after Hecate said that you were a pretty good guy, you were with two girls!" she said shouting at me. "You were the first guy that I was going to give a chance after Leo! I didn't trust guys after being left by everyone that landed on Ogygia, and then you go and ruin it!

"How was I supposed to know that I actually had a chance with you?!"

"It doesn't matter because you move on pretty fast, huh!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I said before saying in almost a whisper, "I still haven't."

"What?"

"I'm still hung up on you! Happy, I said it! That's why I haven't been really dated anyone."

"Yeah, but you've still been keeping yourself occupied." She said with disgust in her tone.

"You know that I don't intend for them to be one night stands most of the time. It's just that; however much I try not to, I always end up comparing them to you, and then they pale in comparison."

"Yeah, like I'm actually going to believe that. I already know that guys like you don't change."

"Please Calie, give me a chance." I pleaded with her. "I can change. I swear that if you give me a chance I'll change."

"You're lucky I still love you" she mumbled softly before pushing me up against the wall kissing me. I was in ecstasy, even when the wall of the box disappeared and we tumble onto the floor, still interlocked. Then a voice came from the door.

"Busted!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 13

" _Please Calie, give me a chance." I pleaded with her. "I can change. I swear that if you give me a chance I'll change."_

" _You're lucky I still love you" she mumbled softly before pushing me up against the wall kissing me. I was in ecstasy, even when the wall of the box disappeared and we tumble onto the floor, still interlocked. Then a voice came from the door._

" _Busted!"_

oO0Oo

 **Bianca POV:**

We had finished eating, and were just sitting around just talking when we started to get worried. From what we knew about Calypso, she'd kick Kenneth's ass if he stepped out of line. So obviously we elected to send someone, but the problem was that nobody wanted to have to potentially deal with a pissed off Calypso. Somehow after multiple games of rock paper scissors and enie-meanie I ended up having to go.

When I walked into the den I was treated to an unexpected sight. Kenneth was bracing himself over Calypso, and they were making out!

"Busted!" I shouted. The reaction to that was amazing because Kenneth jumped off of her so fast you'd think he'd gotten electrocuted.

"So, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"About 10 seconds." Replied Kenneth. Then the others came in; probably because they heard me shout, and they took in the situation. Luke immediately looked between them, taking in their flushed faces, wet lips and Calypso's mussed up hair, and wolf whistled.

"Finally, Kenneth." said Luke extending his hand to Percy. Percy reluctantly handed him 3 drachmas.

"Never make a bet with a Hermes kid" said Luke happily.

"Jokes on you Luke, drachmas are only good on Earth." Said Calypso finding her voice again. Luke's face fell which made the rest of us crack up.

"C'mon, you guys are probably hungry." Said Bianca leading us out of the den.

oO0Oo

 **Percy POV:**

Over the next few months we all trained intensely. Usually we would have our specialized training in the mornings and our group training in the afternoons, leaving our evenings to ourselves to do what we want. In the evenings we usually don't go up to our rooms until we are actually going to bed. Usually we would be in The Matrix.

The Matrix is the den, but Kenneth renamed it saying that 'den' is too boring. After we all agreed to changing the name he spray painted the name The Matrix onto the wall in an alcove of the room. Yeah, the girls weren't too happy with him after that. However, Calypso enchanted the graffiti so that it would act as a transportation device. She then came to all of our rooms and put a replica of the graffiti on the wall somewhere. We got to choose where it was, and what size it was so it was convenient. By touching the graffiti with our index finger we would be transported to The Matrix seamlessly.

It was pretty convenient because we didn't need to wait for the elevator that the six of us shared to get downstairs. So this morning I got up as usual and went down to The Matrix. After coming back from my run I found everyone at breakfast. We ate together before going off to our individual training. A lot of the individual training was training our powers and abilities. You see, a few days after our arrival, we were asked to meet Chaos.

 _Flashback:_

We all went to her office, from which she teleported us somewhere else.

We were in a large room with an oval shaped table in the middle; the type you see in board meetings.

"Today you will be meeting the primordials." Said Chaos "I'm not sure if all of you know, but Percy can't use his water powers anymore."

"Why?" asked Zoe "And why didn't you tell us.?"

"I didn't think it was important. My da- Poseidon disowned me."

"What!" shouted Bianca

"Got into a fight with his _favourite son._ "

Then the primordials flashed in.

They were sitting in the chairs around the table and the end of the table; where we were standing, was empty. In total there were six of them there. Sitting left to right was Gaea, Pontus, Ourea, Ananke, Erebus and Tartarus.

"Before you say anything to me you must understand that every few millennia one or more of the primordials lose their minds for a bit." Started off Gaea. "Both times on Earth it was me, and so because of that you might think of me as an evil person; I'm sorry."

"Anyways, hopefully we have your trust because today is a special day for all of you." Said Ananke. "Most of you will get blessed by us today so that you can reach your maximum potential."

"I would like to start please." Said Tartarus. "Luke, if you would accept me, I would like to make you my champion. You will have some control over the creatures that are born in the Pit, you can use hellfire, and use the waters of the five rivers that flow through me. Those are some of your powers, and you may discover others as you grow."

"Okay, I'll be your champion." Replied Luke.

Tartarus let out the breath he had been holding.

"Thank you. This will be new to me as I have never had a champion before. You will train with me in the mornings."

"Okay."

"Next is me." Said Ananke "Calypso, I know that at first my powers may not be very useful, but added to your already powerful magical abilities the powers of compulsion can be very powerful. Hopefully you will accept my blessing."

"Yes, I will." Said Calypso, to which a dark purple aura surrounded her for a moment.

"Bianca, please accept my blessing. With it you will have control over the terrain and your underground powers will become more powerful."

"Thank you." Was Bianca's simple response.

Gaea spoke up.

"Zoe, you have always liked the Earth. I am hoping that you will look past what I have done in the past, and become my champion."

"Of course I will."

"You will get similar powers to what I have, and general control over nature."

"Finally, Perseus." Pontus said addressing me. "I heard that your arrogant father disowned you."

"Yes, he did sir." I said trying to be respectful.

"Please, don't call me sir, Percy. Anyways, I was hoping that you would let me adopt you. You would have the same powers that my children would have. You will become a demi-primordial, and your water powers would be much stronger."

"Really, you'd be willing to adopt me! Of course I say yes. Thank you"

"It's my pleasure son." He said. Then there was a bright blue aura around Percy.

"You are now officially my son"

"Ok. What about Kenneth?"

This is where Erebus cut in speaking to Kenneth.

"Kenneth, you are not getting blessed by anyone because you already reached your limit. Since you are a mortal, if you got another blessing; even from a minor deity, you would spontaneously combust."

"We are surprised that you haven't already, but you are really pushing it." Said Chaos. "Anyways, you are going to go with your mentors; I guess they are mentors, and start training, okay? Off you go!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 14

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update the story, but here's your next chapter**

 _Timeskip: 1000 years…_

 **Percy POV:**

It's been over 1000 years that we have been in Chaos' Army, and a while since our last mission. Whilst you would think that because we don't have any missions we wouldn't really be doing anything, but Chaos has been us training harder than ever. We had been complaining about it for a while now, and today we were going to find out why.

When I walked into The Matrix I saw Zoe walking out, and the not-so-newly-married-couple Kenneth and Calypso.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

"Going to go get Luke and Bianca." Replied Calypso.

"Shouldn't we send two people?"

"Aww, you know that they are both going to be in Bianca's bed. You know; their FWB thing." Said Kenneth.

"…" was my reply. "Umm, ok"

"So why have you been training us so hard?" asked Luke as he walked in with Bianca and Zoe.

"There's a mission; a very important one, that I need you guys to do."

"Wait you need us all to go? Usually you only send up to four of us." said Bianca.

"This one's … different. You see there has been a problem that's been brewing. On the planet where the problem is targeted I froze time. This was about 988 years ago, and I am starting to lose power." Explained Chaos.

"Why couldn't you send us earlier. We could have handled it."

"I didn't want to send you back for as long as possible." She said. Then looking at me she confirmed my suspicions. "You need to go back to Earth."

oO0Oo

 **Zoe POV:**

"Wait, what?!" I said. "You are joking right?"

"No, unfortunately not." Was the reply.

Stunned silence. That's all there was then Percy got up, and just walked out.

"I'm going after him." I said before following Percy.

Percy was speed walking down the hallway. I started to follow him.

"Percy!" I called after him. "Percy wait!"

"Leave me alone Zoe!"

"Percy, don't lock yourself up in your room! It's not healthy."

"Yeah, but neither is going back to Earth!"

At this point Percy had gotten to his door, and was unlocking it.

"Percy, lets talk about it then"

He opened his door and went inside. I caught the door as it was closing and followed him in. I followed him into his bedroom. This was the first time that I have ever been in here, which is surprising considering I have been friends with him for so long. When I got inside I saw that he had broken down on his bed. I immediately went over to comfort him.

"Percy, it's ok. You can talk to me."

"Yeah okay, thank you Zoe." He said, and surprised me kissing me on the cheek. "Meet me later and I'll tell you. Could I just get a little time alone?"

Still blushing and a little dazed I replied "Okay, see you later" before walking out.

oO0Oo

 _Next morning:_

I woke up in Percy's guest room, to the morning light shining through the window. I remembered Percy telling me what happened at the camp, the whole story. After all the details I was mentally and emotionally exhausted, and slept at his place. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to leave Percy a note.

" _Percy, thank you for letting me stay at your place last night. I'll see you at breakfast._

 _-Zoe"_

Before going down to breakfast I went to my apartment to change out of yesterdays clothes. When I got downstairs I saw everyone was already eating. Well, Percy was waiting for me, but everyone else was eating.

"Thanks for the leaving the note Zoe." Said Percy.

"Leaving the note?" asked Kenneth. "Did you stay at his place!"

"Yes, I did. I was comforting him. You know the whole going back thing" I said back.

"Hmm, yeah, comforting him, in more ways than one probably." He said with a smirk.

Calypso hit him on the shoulder playfully, "Don't tease them." She said, but couldn't hold back a smile of her own.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, you guys missed the briefing." Said Luke. "I have been given the oh so great responsibility of giving you the gist of it."

"Ok" I said.

"Umm" was the reply that I got from Luke. "Just a sec. Guys, could you jog my memory for me?" he said looking at the others.

After a quick huddle with them he explained.

"Okay, so we are going to be leaving today. Chaos specifically told Kenneth to try not to kill the Romans and the same with Perce and the Greeks. Pretty much we need to try to save Earth, but if we need to leave then we can. If it's because it's too dangerous or they are just generally being dicks."

"She did not say dicks!" said Bianca

"Yeah, but it's close enough. Technically she said that we could leave if they were causing diplomatic problems, but it's pretty much the same thing."

"Whatever, but I'm going to go and pack up." Said Bianca. "You guys probably should too."

"That's true. Let's get going, we've got a long trip ahead of us." said Percy.

 **A/N: Finally, Percy is heading to camp once again! Stay tuned for more, and it would be greatly appreciated if you could drop a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 15

 **A/N: I am going to make it so that Zeus is a little bit more mature, and not as stupidly trigger-happy as in most other stories. That will** _ **probably**_ **also go for Jonathan as well.**

 _Olympus: Third Person_

There was chaos in the throne room of Olympus, as usual. The gods and goddesses were squabbling with each other over trivial matters. The only person that was for some reason missing was Zeus. Zeus flashed in to the regular sound of shouting that he had grown accustomed to. Usually he would let it go on for a bit before getting everyone to quiet down, but today he was not in the mood. Immediately after coming in and sitting on his throne he shot a powerful blast of lightning into middle of the throne room, just missing the hearth.

"QUIET!" he thundered. Everyone quieted down quickly. "Today we are discussing something of importance-"

"You say that every time!" said Apollo.

"I am not in the mood for jokes! We are in a grave situation." He spoke. "A war is upon us! a war that will be harder than any war that we have fought before it!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Athena. "Maybe you are being paranoid? We just finished a war, the titans, giants and primordials wouldn't strike so soon after being defeated, right?"

"No, this is not the primordials, or the giants, or the titans. No, these are creatures that are not of this world. Creatures that we have never seen before. They are called the Xenos. They are an alien race of hybrids that are far more dangerous than monsters here on Earth because of one thing. They are smart."

"There is no way that this can be true!"

"It is…the Creator made a note appear to me just before the meeting. He will be coming here today to explain more. All I know so far is that he is sending reinforcements."

"Who in Tartarus' name is the Creator!" growled Ares.

"You foolish male." Said Artemis. "It's Chaos."

Ares' retort was cut off by the throne room door opening. Six hooded figures strode into the throne room, as if this were an everyday occurrence for them. All of them were wearing cloaks that had hoods that covered their faces. The only difference in the cloaks was the colour of a thin stripe that went down the right side of each of the robes.

"Who are you!" shouts Zeus still sitting in his throne. "How dare you interrupt an Olympian meeting!"

"We are representing Chaos." Said the one with a blue stripe, stepping forward and breaking their line. "We are here to help you with the war."

"Why couldn't Chaos come himself?" asked Zeus starting to feel a little angry. How dare Chaos treat them like regular people.

"Chaos has other important things to do. She means no disrespect, but we are currently dealing with a civil war that is threatening an entire solar system." Said the man in blue. "We are Chaos' Six. Together we represent Chaos' power. This is the first time in 200 years that we have all worked together. Usually, only two or three of us go on a specific mission at a time."

"How old are you guys?" asked Athena her curiosity taking over.

"Don't you know its rude to ask someone their age." Said the one in complete black with a hint of humour in his voice.

"That is beside the point." Said the one in blue. "We have more reinforcements on the way, okay? If you need us, then we will be at Camp Half-Blood. I recommend that you send the Romans to camp too; its an easier place to defend."

"Wait!" called Hera. "You didn't tell us your names."

The man in blue turned back around.

"Ah, yes. In the red, on the far left is Shard(Luke), besides him in the purple is Datura(Calypso), then there is Eve(Bianca), next is Stella(Zoe), and Wraith(Kenneth) is in the black."

"What about you?" asked Athena.

The man in blue replied.

"Me? I am Omega(Percy)"

oO0Oo

 _Percy's POV:_

After leaving the throne room of Olympus we couldn't help but break out in laughter at the incompetence of the Olympians.

" _How dare you interrupt an Olympian meeting"_ said Luke mocking Zeus. "Still hate that guy."

"He should be the god of pricks" said Bianca laughing.

"Yes, Bianca!" said Calypso.

Overall, we had all learned something over the years. Life is short; even for us, it can end so quickly, so enjoy it while you can. Now, most of us joke around quite a bit when we are not fighting or blowing the minds of Olympian gods.

"C'mon guys, we're going to Camp." I said leading the way.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be so eager to go back." Said Calypso. "Aren't you worried about how they'll react if they find out who any of us are; especially you?"

"No its fine." I responded. "If they do find out; and they have a problem with it, we head back home."

"Okay, you're the boss." She said back.

oO0Oo

 _Camp Half-Blood: Jonathan's POV_

It was a normal Sunday at camp. It was the day off. Nobody had to wake up early for scheduled activities, the chores were minimal, and everyone was relaxing. Well except for the Ares cabin. The Ares cabin always seemed to be in the Arena fighting anyone who dared to enter. That's how I ended up here. The simple reason is that the Ares campers were getting big heads. I needed to show them who's boss; remind them who runs this camp. On top of that I needed to remind everybody else that too.

I made sure to speak loudly about how I was going to go fight the Ares kids in the Arena. Because of this, the other campers started to gather around and head to the Arena.

They are so easy to manipulate. Now I guess it's time to get ready for this fight.

So I headed off to the Arena at a light jog, to warm myself up before the fight. When I arrived I made sure to single out the toughest Ares camper.

"Clarisse! Let's spar." I called out.

"Why?"

"What are you; Ares' favoured daughter, scared to go up against me?"

"No! of course not!"

"Well, then it shouldn't be a problem for you to fight me."

"Fine let's go!" she said to me. "Everybody else, clear out. Actually you can go to the stands and watch me pulverize this punk."

"Ohhh. Big talk there. Let's see if you can back it up."

And with that the fight started.

 **A/N: And there you have it! Another chapter just for you guys. The big entrance in next chapter, so stay tuned! (Don't be afraid to drop a review, follow and/or favourite!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaos' Six**

 **A/N: Sorry that is took so long to upload, but I lost my USB… I know I'm pretty dumb, right? Anyways, I still got it out for you guys so hopefully you enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Percy POV:

Kenneth was hiding us in the shadows of the arena, so we could watch the fight. I really wanted to see how good Jonathan had become since our last fight, if he had improved at all.

Clarisse got into a low stance with her spear, giving Jonathan a small target to try and hit. He didn't let that phase him though, and he started with an overhead strike that forced her to block, and opening up her legs to an attack. He immediately swung again with a low strike, barely grazing her cargo pants, slicing them at the shins. She countered, catching him off-balance, and making him retreat. The only problem with fighting her is Maimer; her electric spear. He needs to make sure that he doesn't get to close because if she makes any contact with his skin, he would lose the fight.

She had him on the defensive, and kept it like that by keeping up a flurry of attacks. Unfortunately for her, it was nothing that he couldn't handle and soon he was able to sweep her feet out from under her with the flat of his blade. Her wrist hit the ground, and the shock of the impact sent her spear skittering across the floor.

"Yield?" he asked her, with his sword at her neck.

"Yield" she harrumphed, unhappy with the outcome of our fight.

"Good" he said and then turning to the crowd. "Remember, this is my camp, and I am the most powerful one here!"

"I beg to differ." I said stepping out from the shadows.

"Who are you guys?" Inquired Jonathan. "How did you get in?"

"We aren't mortals you dumbass, so we could walk past the border!" Said Zoe from beside me.

"Who are you calling a dumbass, you stupid little..."

"Back off Jonathan." I said calmly. "We are here to help you guys."

"We don't need your help!" Said Annabeth. "And how do you know his name?"

"If we wanted your two-cents then we would ask for it, Athena spawn." I said in a low growl, my mood immediately changing. I still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to me because I really trusted her. I am definitely over her, but she hurt me pretty bad for quite a while because loyalty is a big thing for me.

"Leave! We don't want you here!" Said Jonathan.

"Oh, trust me you'll need us." I replied. Jonathan's arrogance was getting to me because he hasn't even asked why he needs us and he is already telling us to leave. "You are running a dictatorship Jonathan, and you guys are ignorant. You guys are at the start of another war."

"No. You're lying" said Annabeth. "How could the primordials or titans be re-incarnated again so quickly?"

"It's different this time." Said Kenneth speaking up. "The war is going to be against creatures that are not from this world."

"Just leave!"

"How about this" I proposed. "If you can beat me in a fight, we leave. However, if I win, then it means you need our help and we stay. Deal?"

"Deal."

He takes out his sword again and he made the first strike with a low strike to my knees, which I jumped back from. I hadn't even taken out my sword yet! I immediately pulled out my switchblade and pressed the button, turning it into my sword. Jonathan tried to land another strike at my knees, which I parried. Then I struck myself. It was a feint left and then slash right. It was a simple move, but I had a strategy. Every time I tried to strike I did that same move, and he would anticipate it. After quite a few times of doing this, he started to cheat to his right side, completely ignoring my feints. The next time I did this he ignored my feint completely and blocked right. I changed it up though, and slashed directly down towards his head

He wasn't expecting this, and was barely able to block it. I had him on his heels. I attacked him with a flurry of attacks, and the brute force of them disarmed him.

"That is lesson number one." I said with me sword in his face. "Never get complacent, and definitely never lose focus! That is why we are here. We are going to train you all so that you can survive against the creatures that are going to wage war on you.

"We are having a meeting in the Big House in two hours. If you are a cabin leader, it is mandatory to show up." Said Calypso.

With that we walked out of the arena, leaving the campers in bewilderment.

oO0Oo

After that we all left the arena and headed into the forest. Near the edge there was a large clearing. Zoe pulled out a square piece of wood from her pocket. The wood was only about 2 by 2 by 1 inches, but as Zoe threw it onto the ground in the middle of the clearing it expanded like a balloon. Soon after, the six of us were standing in front of a large log cabin. The oak door stood open, as if it was inviting us in and when we did, we saw a magnificent interior.

We were standing in a living room where the walls were soft tans and browns. In the living room, there was a sectional that surrounded an oak coffee table and faced a T.V. On the other side of the rather large room was an area with comfy looking sofas, armchairs and loveseats, and had a bookshelf on the wall stocked with books of every kind. Finally, completing the look was a roaring stone fire that burned a brilliant orange.

"Wow, I forgot how amazing this place was!" Exclaimed Kenneth entering the fully furnished eat-in kitchen.

Calypso headed upstairs where she would find six bedrooms with king sized beds. There were three bathrooms, and one smaller half-bath downstairs. The basement was completely finished and took the form of a war council room.

We were all just settling in, when I remembered that we needed to go to the meeting in the Big House. Just as we were all about to leave, I left a sticky-note on the kitchen counter reminding anyone that read it that we needed to make a separate entrance to the basement, so that the campers wouldn't walk through the cabin for every future meeting. After that I quickly ran out of the cabin, so I could catch up with the others.

 **A/N: If any of you have an idea for the name of the monsters that will attack camp, or even the monsters themselves, please either pm me or leave a review. I have some ideas of my own, but I want to know what you guys think. Even if you don't have an idea for a monster or a name for one, I still love reviews! ;)**

 **SoE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 17

 **A/N: I am so genuinely sorry for not updating, but I apparently have a very busy life so… yea. And now is the time where I am getting culminating tasks and exams are in January so the workload is really pouring on. So, my updating is going to be at weird times, and I just wanted that to be out there. Also, I would like to credit** **Sithdoom, who came up with the name for the monsters, and I just added my own description.** _ **Anyways**_ **here's the chapter, hope you like it!** __

 **Third Person POV:**

The Six arrived at the Big House together, prepared to have to quickly take control of the situation. They didn't want there to be complete chaos during the meeting, and they wanted it to be as quick as possible.

When they walked in, they found a pretty calm(ish) scene in front of them. The Stolls were tossing a ping pong ball back and forth between the two of them, which automatically made the Six wary; the Stolls were never not pranking. Katie Gardener was sitting on her own across from the previously mentioned pranksters, eyeing them dubiously. Hypnos' counsellor was sleeping so heavily it was as if she had been drugged. Jason and Piper; who had just gotten back from Camp Jupiter the day before were softly talking to each other at the corner of the table. Annabeth and Jonathan were talking quietly at their side of the table.

"Everyone's here?" Zoe started off.

"Yes, it seems so." Said Katie politely; turns out not all the campers are mad at us like Johnathan and Annabeth.

"Okay, we need to start right away." Said Zoe. "Does Chiron not attend these meetings?"

"Not anymore." said Clarisse. "No, Johnathan wanted t run the meetings and Mr. D is too laz—doesn't want to come."

"Does anyone know where they are?"

"I'll go get Chiron." Said Annabeth, quickly getting up and leaving. "And Mr. D is on the porch, if someone wants to get him."

"I guess I'll go get him." Said Kenneth, walking out towards the porch. Annabeth walked back in with Chiron on her heels, and when the door opened you could hear shouting from Kenneth and Mr. D. Suddenly, the shouting stopped and after a pause there was an explosion sound from next door. A few seconds later both of them walked in, and both of their clothes were singed on the outsides. Mr. D sat down at the end of the table and the meeting finally started.

"There is; as we said before, a war that is coming." started Zoe. "These creatures that are coming, or have come, we don't even know, but they may have landed some already. They are called the Zerg. These creatures have skin that is such a dark purple that it is almost black. However, during the day, their skin becomes translucent allowing you to see some of their insides. They have claws that are three inches long, and the skin on their face is stretched back, showing their yellow eyes that never blink. Overall scary things to fight against."

"Why are they coming to Earth?" asked Jonathan, who apparently wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Finally asking the right questions" said Kenneth. "They have been starting wars in many planets around the universe, and Earth is their next stop.

"Yeah, their leader is corrupt, and C.A.; Chaos' Army, hasn't gotten too involved as the planets that they were trying to take over were already corrupt, so we were just peacekeepers protecting the innocent." Said Calypso.

"So how many planets have they taken over so far?" Annabeth asked.

"Five." said Percy coldly. "Wraith will be leaving on a mission soon, and you are not to discuss what it is with anyone."

"Why are we going to hide things from people?" Said Jonathan. "That's not a very good idea for a so called experienced peacekeeper."

"It's because I know how these guys operate." He responded in a deadly low tone. The room had gone so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "With many planets, they are able to cause unrest in the ranks of their enemy. There was mutiny, backstabbing, and traitorship during all of the previous wars, and I already have reason to not trust some of the people here. Therefore, I m not willing to give info on a recon mission to a potential spy."

"Okay, fine." Said Clarisse. "I don't know what we ever did to you Omega, but can you tell us what the mission is now, I have stuff to do."

"Okay." He said with a sigh, nervous because he had just released some info to them that could get him discovered. "Wraith is our main recon soldier out of all of us, naturally because of his heritage—"

"Who are his immortal parents?" asked Annabeth.

Kenneth spoke for himself.

"I am the only known human child of Erebus."

"No way!"

"Yes way." He said, disappearing and then reappearing behind her. "Do you believe me now?"

"How did you do that? There weren't even shadows there?"

"As a son of Erebus, I can shadow travel to a shadow even if I'm not in one myself. And I can move shadows as well, so I moved ne behind you and traveled to it."

"Anyways, we are getting too far from the topic." Said Percy. "Kenneth is a natural assassin and a recon specialist, so he is going to scout the area around here and the Roman camp to look for enemy camps."

"Okay? What are we going to do about the Romans though?" asked one of the Stolls.

"They are coming here to train alongside you because Camp Half-Blood is easier to protect than Camp Jupiter."

"Ok…" said Annabeth slowly. "Wait what do you mean train alongside us? What about you guys?"

"Oh, you guys haven't figured it out yet" said Luke. "You guys will be the padawan, and we will be the Jedi masters. In other words, you will be training under us."

 **A/N: I would like to thank DaughterOfApollo03 for helping out with a few things in this chapter. She also kinda-sorta edited a few of my earlier chapters, but did it while watching T.V so lol. R &R please!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 18

 **A/N: First of all, happy New Year! I just want to warn that I am putting a language warning on this chapter, as you will soon see. Enjoy, and please follow, favourite and/or review because it really makes me feel good when you do!**

 **Percy POV:**

"No fucking way!" Said Jonathan heatedly. "There is no way that I am going to train under you guys! I don't even now who you are! You guys are hiding behind your cloaks and shit, as if you're all high and mighty, but you're too cowardly to come out from under your hoods!"

"Phew." Said Kenneth. "Well, Omega, you have fun with him, but I'm going to leave for my mission.

With that a motorcycle helmet appeared in his hand. It was black, and had accents of red on it in a pattern that suggested that there is was a monster with many teeth lurking there. Annabeth moved to take a closer look at it, and yelped in fear as the monster shifted and looked at her.

"What the hades is that!" gasped Annabeth to Kenneth, still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh! That's Vlad. He's kinda like a pet, but we can read each other's thoughts if I'm wearing my helmet."

"How did you get it to come to life?" she asked, not able to resist the temptation of knowledge.

"Trade secret." He answered back.

While all of this was happening, Jonathan was still complaining about the fact that he needed to train under us.

"Johnathan!" I said cutting him off. "You need to shave your ego, okay? The Zerg are like nothing that this camp has faced before, and the campers need to be prepared. I am not going to put them at risk because of a dispute that we have with each other. Guys, meetings over, and tell your cabins about training; I expect everyone in the Mess Hall by six in the morning tomorrow."

After that I made towards the door, but I was interrupted by one of the Stolls who asked, "Why is he wasting time taking his motorcycle? Couldn't he just shadow travel where he wants to go?"

Kenneth answered him for me, saying, "I'm not going to shadow travel there because when someone uses an ability of theirs; like Johnathan using his water powers, or me shadow travelling, it leaves behind traces. And since the traces last for up to an hour, I don't want to shadow travel there because any of the Zerg can stumble across my point of entry, and my cover will be blown."

"How come none of us know about this?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh" Calypso said in reply. "Maybe if you would pay attention to the other cabins, namely the ones from so called "minor gods", then you'd know. Anyone from my mistress' cabin can vouch for Wraith."

"Your mistress?" inquired Annabeth.

"Hecate." Was Calypso's curt response. "Ask Lou, she knows."

"Yeah, you can see traces of magic around. But how can the Zerg do it? Usually only children of Hecate can see the traces."

"No anybody magical can." Said Calypso. "And the Zerg are sometimes called the ultimate plagiarizers because they literally steal abilities from their enemies. That's how they can see the traces"

"Okay so you need to take your bike there, but how are you going to get back, Wraith?" asked Annabeth.

"I'll retreat a safe distance and then shadow travel back here."

"When are you going to leave?" Asked Zoe.

"Now. I'm just going to get a few things and then take off."

"Okay." I said to everyone. "The meetings over, and I suggest you guys rest up because tomorrow is going to be a long day for you guys."

With that I finally made it out the door, and headed towards the cabin in the forest.

oO0Oo

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Zoe walked in.

"Percy! What was that all about? Why were you so matter of fact in there? Where is the fun Percy that the rest of us know?"

"He's gone. He left the second that I heard that I had to come back."

"Percy, come on, all the campers seem nice so far, and they have been mostly hospitable."

"I know, but something seems off about them. I feel like there is something more to the camp than it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they aren't this nice usually."

"Have you considered that it's your resentment of them that is speaking?"

"No, it isn't! I know that everyone thinks that it is always amazing at camp, but you need to remember that it's a place with a whole bunch of teenagers that can't leave. There are going to be cliques and hostilities between groups, correct?"

"Okay…?"

"Exactly, but why is everyone being so nice to each other. It feels almost eerie, doesn't it?"

"Well…" responded Zoe, thinking back to all of the stuff that has happened since we have gotten here. "Yes, it is a little weird I suppose. But how could we know why they are acting this way?"

"I don't know, but we need to soon, before the Zerg attack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 19

 **A/N: We're almost to twenty chapters now! Hopefully you guys like the story, and I would like to thank everybody who has left a review, favourited or followed me or this story. I would also like to say that the Zerg in my story are not supposed to reference the Zerg in Starfall, as it was brought to my attention that they are similar in some ways. I want to assure you that I haven't played the game, and did not intend for there to be similarities between the two. Finally, I just want to say that I am not going to put a language warning on chapters from now on, and I just want to tell you all that there may be language in any chapter from now on.**

 **Kenneth's POV:**

This is bad, horrible actually. I have found the main camp of the Zerg, and they are much closer than expected. I had only travelled about an hour when I started to see pitched tents, that were yellowish in colour, smattered around the place. Immediately, I spun around on the back wheel of my motorcycle, and sped off the way that I came. Once I was a safe distance I parked my motorcycle on the side of Farm Road (A/N: the road that is beside camp), and silently thanked my dad for the upgrade to my motorcycle that could make it almost completely silent.

I started to jog back to where I saw the makeshift war settlement set up, and when it came into view I slowed to a walk. It was about 4 o'clock, so the sun was off to the side, creating shadows. I saw a rustle in the entrance to one of the tents, and threw myself to the ground so fast that I would be spitting out grass for the next week. I was lucky because the grass was long as it was just a random field off of an isolated road, and it hid me well. The Zerg that emerged was about 5'8", which was below the average Zerg height, and moved so his muzzle was facing my direction. The Zerg had muzzles that were about the same size as a pit bull's, and had nostrils that looked like a dragon's.

When he looked towards me, I was scared that he had seen me, but he looked away and scanned around the area, I guess he was checking for potential intruders. I guess that he was a lookout because he was situated near the outside of the camp. I had done my research, and knew how their camps were structured. They usually had the least important soldiers on the outside of the camp, and the more important places at the core.

Therefore, when he walked away on his feet, which were humanoid, except for the fact that, like his hands, his feet had claws on them, I quickly got up and rushed to the side of his tent. From here, in the shadow of his tent, my passive ability kicked in. Passive abilities cannot be detected, unlike active abilities. When Percy gets healed with water it is a passive affect, and when I'm in darkness or shadows, I passively become near invisible. I continued to move towards the centre of the encampment and the important buildings, flitting to the shadows that were casted by the tents so to stay out of sight.

Soon enough, I arrived at my target destination, and settled in to get some info. I was standing in the shadow outside the main command tent, and I was going to try to get as much information as possible.

"Our last wave of reinforcements for this attack has arrived today, sir" said one of the Zerg.

"Good." Responded another voice, who I assumed was the Zerg-in-command. "You know the plan of attack?"

I was really hoping that the Zerg had forgotten the plan of attack, which would mean that it would be explained pretty much right in front of me, but unfortunately, he answered

"Yes, I do, sir"

"Okay good, call in the lieutenants and tell them to get their units in order. We are moving in to attack tomorrow."

"Sir, yes sir!" was the affirmative from another Zerg, who I assume the order was directed to.

I heard rustling inside the tent, and decided to get out of here before someone found me. As long as they didn't know that I was here, they don't know that we have intel on their attack time. I hightailed it out of there staying in the shadows as much as possible; I really needed to warn the camp about the impending attack!

oO0Oo

 **Percy's POV:**

It was five thirty, and I had just gotten out of bed. I wasn't drowsy because Chaos made us get out of bed earlier than this all the time while we were in training, and even when we were out on missions, we would have to get up early.

I proceeded to get ready as usual; brushing my teeth, showering, fixing my hair, and then I geared up fully, as if I were about to lead an operation. I wanted to set a tone, so I also told the others to completely suit up, and create a tone of authority. Also, it just looked badass so, yeah.

I left my room and saw Luke and Bianca running around franticly, trying to get ready on time. the funny part though was that they kept running into each other when they both tried to fit through the bathroom door at the same time. It was pretty frantic, and I was the only one ready. Therefore, I just plopped myself down onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping to a news channel.

When it was quarter-to-six, I told everyone to meet me at the front of the cabin. Quickly everyone grabbed their last things, and finished putting on our cloaks as we were walking outside. The forest was beautiful at this time of the day. You could hear the wind blowing softly, the birds chirping and the leaves rustling as if there was something swishing through them.

Soon enough we had reached the Mess Hall, which was deserted. All the way here I felt something was slightly off, as if we were being followed by something or someone, but I couldn't find anyone. I tried to distract myself, and found success when I remembered what happened this morning.

When I was bustling around, getting ready to go out for the day, I walked into the washroom, not expecting there to be anyone there because it was unlocked. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a sight that I would never forget. Zoe Nightshade, the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, was dancing in the mirror… topless. She noticed me, we locked eyes, and I jumped out of the washroom shouting an apology, and thinking that I was a dead man walking.

By the time I was snapped out of my thoughts, we had gotten to the Mess Hall. We waited there for a little bit, and eventually everyone started showing up. Once the Aphrodite cabin showed up, being the only ones left, I started explaining what the plan-of-action for the day was. That's when Kenneth sprinted into the Hall at full speed, and told me that the Zerg were attacking!

"There has been a change of plans." I said, addressing the campers in front of me. "Wraith has found out that there is a Zerg attack force headed towards us right now." To this there was a loud murmur that rose from the crowd below.

"Everyone! This is not a time for panic, but one for preparation!" By this time the campers were running around trying to get ready for the fight, and I had to shout to be heard over them.

"I NEED ALL CABIN LEADERS TO MEET IN THE BIG HOUSE… AND BRING A LIEUTENANT!"I shouted over the crowd, stepping down from where I was, and hoping that everyone would show up.

 **A/N: Done! Yay, I finished another chapter, and hopefully it is starting to get good. Please leave me your opinion with a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 20

 **A/N: I know that I have not updated in a month, but I just didn't have the drive to update. Then just last week I started writing again, but was constantly interrupted. However, I'm back (hopefully) and should be updating on time again. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

 **Percy's POV:**

After five minutes i got to the big house and was pleased to see that everyone was at the Big House on time with a chosen lieutenant. Everyone except Zoe, who was outside keeping watch for the oncoming attack.

"Okay people. There is a battle coming, and it's sooner than we expected I asked you to bring a lieutenant because if someone falls in battle, you'll need a second-in-command to take their place. But we have a very simple plan for this battle."

"Why are you coming in with all this negativity!" asked Annabeth. "We shouldn't be thinking like that!"

"We need to." Said Kenneth. "Death is a very real possibility going into any battle, so we need to be prepared for it."

"Okay, fine." Said Annabeth. "We'll see if your plan makes sense then."

"This is more of a FYI meeting, the plan's already been drawn up, and its not changing" I said back to her quickly. I wanted to move this meeting along as quickly as possible.

"That's not fair!" said Annabeth indignantly, and was backed up by the mutterings of the others in the room.

"She's right." said Jonathan "We should get to decide what to do!"

"Usually we would let you pitch in with the plans, but there wasn't enough time." I said trying to advocate for our decision. "The plan is simple-"

"Pretty much, protect the boundary-" said Luke cutting me off.

"and don't die!" pitched in Kenneth cutting Luke off.

"Seriously?!" said Annabeth. "That's your plan?! You have got to be kidding me. We can't just randomly go out there and do whatever we think up on the spot!"

"No, you can't" said Calypso.

"But you are going to stick to what you know." Said Bianca. "Whatever strategies you guys have practiced to defend camp is what you'll use."

"You too, Datura and Eve?!" asked Annabeth. "You can't possibly agree to going out there with no plan!"

"No plan?" asked Calypso. "Use the basic defensive ones you have already like we said."

"We don't have any defensive strategies pre-planed." Said Katie from the other side of the table glumly.

"Oh, Chaos help me." I muttered under my breath. "Do you have absolutely nothing?"

"We can defend? Right guys?" said Jonathan to the others in the room. "We can do anything that you can" he said slightly arrogantly. "We can form a defensive barricade."

"Okay, at least do that." Said Luke. "We've got the rest under control."

"No!" said Annabeth. "We want to know the rest of the plan! It's not fai-"

"They are here!" cried Zoe rushing through the door. "The Zerg; they are here"

"Okay, people!" I said taking command, something that has become second nature to me now. "We need to move out! Tell your cabins the plan, okay? We just need to hold them off for a bit, and go through this minute by minute!"

The cabin leaders and lieutenants filed out of the room quickly to go tell their cabins the plan, and the others of my team left after them.

"What are you doing man!" said Jonathan confronting me in the now empty room. "You're going to get everyone killed! You don't even know what you're doing!"

"I do!" I retorted. "I've been in more battles that you will be in your lifetime!"

"Doesn't mean you got any better at leading!" he shouted back.

" _Oooh_ good one." I said sarcastically.

"It's true!" he hissed to me. "You're a coward! You can't even find the courage to show your face to your allies!" he walked out leaving me to my thoughts. What he said got to my head more than I let on. Is that true? Did I really not have the courage to show my faces to the camp. Maybe I'm the reason that the others haven't either. All this was running through my head as I walked out of the Big House and towards the volleyball courts where the others were preparing for battle.

I couldn't go over there though. What if I was the person that was holding them back from making some friends here in camp, and actually having a relationship with the campers? Instead I walked over to Zoe who was perched atop Thalia's tree on the border of camp. I could see the army slowly approaching in the distance once I got halfway to the top of the tree. I kept climbing until I was three fourths of the way up the tree.

"What does it look like?" I asked her.

"Well the camp is outnumbered five to one." She said calmly. I think the six of us could even out the odds to around three to one?... maybe."

"Okay. That's doable." I said. "So, I guess you'll be giving us some cover fire from up here?"

"As usual."

"Okay, well… good shooting I guess." I said awkwardly before climbing back down the tree. I decided that I had to go over to the others at the volleyball court.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them, pushing my self doubt to the back of my mind. "The numbers are around five to one."

"For us, or them?" asked Luke

"Them" I retorted solemnly.

"Go figure." Said Bianca.

"Why is it always that we're outnumbered?" whined Luke

"Stop complaining." Bianca said back to him. "We can deal with it." She said to him and started walking to the camp border, as the Zerg army was approaching.

 **A/N: I know, the ending to the chapter wasn't great, but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. It'll be on time; I promise.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chaos' Six**

Chapter 21

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, but I've had a lot going on lately in my life. I got together with my crush, and I've been spending a lot of time with her. On top of that I had my normal amount of assignments (too much if you ask me), and other things. Finally, I would like to thank my girl, the greatest human being in the universe (her words not mine ;)) forgetting me back on track with my writing. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Percy POV:**

I was slightly trailing behind the group, and assessed the others' gear.

Luke was in high-tech special edition chaotic metal armor. The chest plate however, only covered his torso because he preferred to have his arms free when he was fighting. He had protective gauntlets that covered his forearms, but stopped just above his wrists. Finally, on his left wrist he has the classic watch that can turn into a shield, and on his right hand he was wearing a steel bracelet with peculiar etchings that made it easier to control time. Finally, he had a chaotic metal helmet that left his ears open. There was a pattern of a clock on the back of the mask just to emphasize the fact that he can control time.

Bianca was holding Sting. After she was resurrected into Chaos' army, she moved away from the weapons that were originally given to her when she first entered the world of demigods. Now she used Sting, which was very similar to a spear, but instead of a traditional spearhead at the end, it had a blade as long as a dagger, and resembled a stinger; which is how it got its name. She was wearing light armor underneath her usual robe with a maroon streak, as she in sponsored by Ourea, and her hood was up covering her face.

Kenneth was wearing his armour; the set that looked like it was made of shadows and moved with him, and had his two swords strapped to his back. The swords that I originally thought were samurai swords. Turns out he can disarm people with the gap in between the two points of his swords, making them deadly. I knew that he probably had his crescent knives with him as well in case he needed them. Finally, he had his pistol strapped to his right hip, standing out against all the other less modern weapons.

Calypso was wearing standard issue Chaos' Army armour with some tweaks to allow her extra mobility. She had her sai strapped to her hips in leather hilts, but the main thing she used in battle were her magic cards. We all know that she conjures amazing things with those cards, and has only gotten more talented after joining Chaos' Army.

Zoe was still at the top of Thalia's tree wearing minimal armour, giving her extra mobility, but more vulnerable. She was ready to shoot her custom bow from the top of the tree to help during the battle.

Suddenly, I could hear the feet of the opposing army approaching.

"Everyone!" I called out. "The Zerg are approaching us! This is our chance to prove to them that we aren't pushovers; that they will not, can not win! Suit up and get ready for a heck of a fight! C'mon guys! That's what we're going to do, right?! Give them a hard-fought battle?! Let's make some noise!" I shouted out.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrrrgggggggg!" shouted the campers.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrr!" yelled the Zerg army back into our faces. It was a bit of a put off because of how much louder they were, due to their sheer size.

With that they charged at the border, but were repelled by the barrier. This was a good sign because it bought us much needed time. the Zerg were running into the barrier and getting hurt, some of them even dying! Just as I was thinking that, the barrier started to flicker from the stress that was being applied to the wall. Some of the Zerg were starting to seep through little by little and charged at the walls. They didn't fare too well though, because it was a few of them coming through at a time, versus a human wall of warriors.

Our victory was short-lived though, as the barrier broke. The following onslaught was horrible. The Zerg all piled forwards through the opening that they were able to create in the camp border, pressing against the campers with a ruthless attack. Screams of both campers and Zerg were easily distinguishable right from the beginning of the fight.

Zoe was raining arrows down on the lines of Zerg that were farther back from the campers, so to not accidentally hurt a camper. She fired three arrows at a time taking out Zerg with ease because of their lack of marksmen. However, she was careful to shoot the Zerg with spears or other long ranged weapons first, just in case.

I still hadn't joined the fray because I was waiting to see where I would be needed most. The right side of the campers' formation was starting t lose ground and campers, so I jumped in with them. I wielded my blade in my right slashing through Zerg like butter, while using my shield to guard against the other Zerg that were attacking me at the same time. we started to rally, but it wasn't enough. We were saved though; a metallic hydra went crashing through their ranks killing many of the Zerg on the right side before being brought down. Calypso was trying to start to make her way to the back of the ranks because conjuring the hydrabot drained quite a bit of her energy. I could already tell that she wouldn't make it back on time, but I was tangle up with 5 Zerg, and couldn't go to her aid. Luke slashed through Zerg after Zerg so that he could go help her, and Zoe was picking off all the Zerg around her to increase her chances of getting to the back line.

It wasn't enough though, and two Zerg got to her and attacked! She was a good fighter though and her instincts kicked in as she rolled out of the way of the attacks. She stabbed up with her sai, catching one of them in the face. However, the second one dodged her strike and knocked her sai out of her hand. It swiped at her with its 6 inch claws, and she was barely able to lock its claws no her remaining sai. She was still not at full strength though, like and she started to waver as the Zerg pushed against her trying to win the weapons lock. Many of the campers were in situations like this throughout the battlefield, and they were losing hope.

"Legion, _cuneum formate_!" shouted a familiar voice. "Advance!"

I had heard those exact words before! My gamble payed off! The Romans had arrived! They moved forward as a single unit and plowed straight through the unprepared Zerg.

"Great, the Romans." I heard Kenneth mutter.

After that, the battle ended quickly, and bodies littered the ground. This was my least favourite time. The time when everyone looks around franticly, hoping that everyone they care about made it through. The time when so many are disappointed, and everyone is affected. It's why I hate war; the casualties. I can't keep mourning though. I'm not allowed to, I have more important things to focus on. I have to win a war.

 **A/N: We see some of Percy's struggles that he hides from everyone at the end there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R &R**


End file.
